Just a Boy
by ConteurCG
Summary: Yoruichi agrees to train little Byakuya. A blossoming romance ensues. Rated M for LEMONS and ADULT CONTENT. [Byakuya x Yoruichi]
1. Chapter Un

_A/N: Well, even though I promised to just reedit the story and work from there, I ended up writing a whole new one. It follows the basic plot of the original story, except it's much more detailed._

_This chapter is short because it's sort of a prologue but, they'll gradually get longer as the story continues. _

_The story is set towards the end of the nine-year gap in the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc. This means Yoruichi is still the 22nd generational head of the Shihouin Clan, Commander-in-Chief of Onmitsukido, Captain of the 2nd Division, Corps Commander of the Correction Corps and Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. Kisuke is still in the prime years of being Captain of the 12th Division and Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. Sui-Feng is still prime bodyguard of Yoruichi. Based on the information (or lack thereof) the manga/anime gives, I've assumed Byakuya is just branching off from his mid-teens at this point and Yoruichi is in her early twenties (in mortal years of course)._

_So without further ado, the restart of Just a Boy..._

* * *

**Just a Boy**

**By: **_ConteurCG_

**_-~CHAPTER UN~-_**

"My apologies, Kuchiki-sama, but Yoruichi-sama is currently taking her bath. You may wait upstairs in the meantime. Would you like anything? Tea? Biscuits?"

"No, thank you." Byakuya replied numbly to one of the Shihouin clan's servants, making his way up the main stairs of the large manor.

_Of course._ He thought to himself, strolling down one of the long desolate hallways. _Grandfather forces me to come train with her and she isn't even ready._ He should have expected it. After all, Yoruichi did have the proclivity to be less than punctual.

_There are dozens of skilled shinigami in Seireitei. Why did I have to advance my flash step with __**her**__ of all people? _He could still hear the archaic voice of his grandfather from this morning.

_"You should be quite grateful she agreed to train you, Byakuya. She's an excellent shinigami, the finest of her clan."_

He didn't care if she was the greatest in all of history. _That woman_. How she nettled his very being.

She was nothing but arrogance, that abominable excuse of a noblewoman. It wasn't just her lack or decorum that rattled his nerves, it was the way she thought she was truly better than everyone, more specifically, him. Yes, it was the way she toyed with him facetiously, taunting him with her wicked ploys and games much too childish for anyone of her superiority. Even today, he still held his skepticism of how she had managed to become a general of one of the Gotei 13, much less the elite commander of the Covert Ops.

The young noble continued to walk aimlessly through the corridors of the manor, coming to a halt upon hearing the sound of running water. His sharp eyes scanned the area for the source, finding none within his line of sight. He heard something once again. This time it was a voice, humming a light melody that streamed sweetly through the air. He leaned toward the sound, coming from the wall just to the right of him.

It was her. He knew it, having heard her melodic chimes before, when she had teasingly hummed in the midst of their chase, simply to prove she had surplus energy to exert on futile ballads. His hands traced the wall in search of an opening. There had to be. There was no way the sound of her voice could slip so audibly through the density of wood.

His finger snubbed over a narrow crack._ Bingo_. It was small, but curiosity compelled him to lower himself onto the ground in order peek through the minor gap.

And there she was, the _Goddess of Flash _herself.

She was naked, torso just above the water, sleek and arched back turned towards him.

Byakuya quickly pushed back from the wall in shock, blushing lightly at the sudden image. He felt the urge to look again, his young hormones taking rise in his pubescent body.

_No_. He chastised himself in motivation to walk away. He knew full well that this was lechery at its very foundation.

He couldn't bring himself to move, the great forces of conscience and libido working against him in dissonance.

It was not as though he hadn't seen her nude before. He recalled the first time she had shapeshifted in front of him, at an age much younger than he was now. And surely this wasn't _really_ perverted. After all, if anyone was to blame for his current situation, it was her. As head of her clan, she should at least be thorough in the inspection of her private quarters. If anything, she should be grateful it was him who had stumbled upon the defect and not some _actual_ pervert who was _actually_ trying to see her naked. Which he wasn't, of course. He was simply inspecting a minor glitch, one that happened to reveal much more than bargained for.

Satisfied with his moral and highly ethical justification, Byakuya lowered himself once more, peeking eagerly into the small crevice.

She was coming out of the bath now, her back still facing him. She bent over in one seemingly slow and fluid movement, picking her robe up from off the floor and exposing her dripping wet nether regions.

_Oh, my… _

He tried to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him, at least before his heart could explode in his chest. His face burned with a heat unlike any before, sweat prickling at the back of his neck and sending a cold shiver down his spine.

With one widened eye still peering through the small opening, he watched as she gracefully slipped her robe on, proceeding to walk off and out of his limited view.

Byakuya, suddenly feeling indignant at the conclusion of his quick peep show, sat there for another moment, still staring into the crevice as if hoping that she would return.

_"Can I take a peek?"_

He instantly jumped back from his position against the wall, landing on the wooden floors with a soft thud. With a hand on his chest to still his straining heart, his widened eyes slowly trailed up to the owner of the voice.

As if his heart wasn't already suffering enough in one day, the organ nearly froze in shock when he took in the sight of Yoruichi standing before him. She was fully dressed, a halter top and black pants clinging firmly to her toned body. Her hair was still wet, leaking small droplets of water onto her bare brown shoulders.

Mouth slightly agape as though trying to speak, Byakuya basked in stupefaction at the woman before him.

"Who knew Byakuya-bo was such a Peeping Tom?" Yoruichi teased with a smirk on her lips.

He stood up quickly at the sound of her mocking tone, regaining his composure as he brushed the nonexistent wrinkles and dust from his clothing.

"I am no such thing! I simply noticed a fault within your manor and so dutifully tried to inspect it." He explained solemnly before turning himself away from her cynical gaze. "I'll be on the training field." He continued, voice skillfully monotone to mask the panic he was feeling in his chest.

"Sure thing," She replied curtly.

Byakuya could practically _feel_ the grin on her face as he walked away.

* * *

He found himself on the training field, thoroughly flustered from the embarrassing moment he had just experienced.

It was unlike him, to succumb to such lewd behavior, to show any lack of self-restraint, especially with _her_ of all people. As if she needed any more of a reason to mock him than she already does.

He supposed he couldn't help himself though. When it came to matters of the mischievous woman, he was always inclined to lose himself. Even when he was aware of her ploys, fully cognizant of her plots to entrap him in trickery. He still fell for them helplessly, like a gullible child at the offer of sweets. She was akin to poisonous candy, seemingly bright and saccharine in appearance, but concealing a lethal bane beneath. And he was the foolish glutton, eagerly eating away at that candy, knowing full well it was killing him slowly.

Byakuya could never admit to the adoration he held for her, not even to himself if he wished. He couldn't imagine ever confronting these emotions, to even think that he could feel anything greater than annoyance for the older woman.

_"Hey Peeping Tom."_

He was shaken from his thoughts as his hair fell to his shoulders, suddenly becoming aware of just what was about to happen. She had already played this game before, one too many to many times if you asked him.

He looked up to see her perched on a tree branch a few feet above his head, toying with a ribbon in her hands, _his_ hair ribbon.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me that."

"There's no shame in taking a peek every now and then. It's quite healthy for a boy your age."

He felt himself blushing. "I was not peeking!"

"Yeah, sure." She waved her hand comically. "Are you planning on coming for this ribbon, or are you just going stand there all day?" She asked, now leaning against the tree and grinning playfully at him.

"I thought we were supposed to be training?" He replied, leaping for Yoruichi who easily dodged him. He looked over to find her on the ground, standing exactly where he had just been.

"This _is_ training." She reassured, now reaching up to tie the ribbon in her hair.

He flash stepped to her once more. She was already sitting on the roof of the manor before his feet had even touched the ground.

They continued chasing each other for some time, flying back and forth all over the training field in quick and sudden movements. Yoruichi's elite and graceful flash steps were way out of league for the young noble.

Byakuya angrily tried to keep pace with her; eventually hearing himself panting heavily in exhaustion.

"Tired already, Byakuya-bo?" The Goddess of Flash was now sitting upon another tree branch, the ribbon still holding up her dark, purple mane. Byakuya looked up at her from the grassy field, his expression surely tired and irate.

She was way out of reach… in so many ways.

And he couldn't help but hate the way she outdid him, wanting to prove how strong he was, to show the brown beauty he wasn't just a little boy anymore.

Despite his ostensible failure he still kept his hopes up, accumulating enough energy in order to flash step to her once more. He was just poised to leap when he found himself being thrown back against the grass, his shoulders hitting the ground under the weight of another's form.

Yoruichi looked down at him, grinning.

"Looks like you'll never win, Byakuya-bo."

She had his arms pinned against the grass, her legs straddling his small frame. He looked back at her, his eyes indignant at his defeat.

"Don't look so angry." She warned gently, forcing him to sit up on the grass in front of her. She had to admit, she thought he was adorable when he was upset, that subtle pout that belittled his typically austere face.

His visage was not as round as it used to be, having loss that childish puff and lengthening into a more masculine shape. His eyes had also underwent its own transformation, no longer large and doe-eyed but more so narrowed, to achieve a certain intensity in his stare. She could easily see him growing into a handsome gentleman, hopefully losing that hothead little temperament he was intrinsic to. Realizing she had been ogling too long, Yoruichi quickly reached to tie the ribbon in his hair.

"You've grown so much, Byakuya." She stated with a genuine smile before leaning down to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

A sweet shade of pink promptly dusted them and the young raven turned away from her in sudden embarrassment.

At the sensation of a quick gust of wind, he looked back to see her gone, the field now clear of her reiatsu. He wasn't surprised by her sudden departure, what with her tendency to make dramatic exits.

He let his hand absently drift to the cheek she had kissed, brushing his fingers gingerly across its warmth, as though her lips still lingered there.

Byakuya couldn't comprehend the swell of emotion in his chest, the fertile seed of a blossoming romance set in soil.

Countenance void in rumination, he gently laid himself back onto the grass. His gleaming eyes upon a deep blue sky, Byakuya felt the quirk of a smile at his lips.

_Perhaps this training won't be so bad._

_._

_._

_._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter Deux (Part I)

**Just a Boy**

**By: **_ConteurCG_

**_-~CHAPTER DEUX~-_**

_(Part I)_

Many of men are as foolish as can be; those who fall prey to the horrors of love.

It is the bane of any steadfast man, one who is adamant and relentless in his goals, but withers like a snowflake at the very first flames of amour.

Many of men lose themselves in its stealthy clutches, unknowing of its deceit until their alone and forsaken, without their ephemeral lovers or any idea of who they once were. They lose sight of their goals and ideals, so caught in the whirlwinds of passion they don't realize that it can never truly last.

Many of men just don't understand. But love, it surely isn't eternal.

But then again, many of men _aren't_ Kuchiki Byakuya.

Even at his youthful age, something equivalent to the mid-teens of a mortal, he is well aware of the vanity of romance.

As a young nobleman himself, the concept of love is rather inane its doctrines. Byakuya is taught the customs of arranged marriages, based on status, nobility, successes, and -more or less- compatibility. His thoughts are not to adrift fleeting fancies, but in lieu, remain unyielding in his pursuit of leadership in his clan.

So it is with contempt that he looks upon those besotted creatures, completely unaware of the stupidity of their 'love'.

It is an axiomatic truth in itself, for there is no everlasting benefit in romance.

Byakuya had come to this theory last night, when he had lay awake on his bed, pondering deeply in thought. His mind replayed Yoruichi's kiss in an endless unfitted cycle. It had been meaningless, of course; a chaste kiss to the cheek was surely futile to a coquette such as herself. But even so, the young Kuchiki couldn't help but analyze its depths, the underlying truth to her actions and words. He had always believed in the significance of interaction. Every gesture, statement and expression of another can hold much more importance than what was evident to the eye.

_"You've grown so much, Byakuya." _

Those words she spoke before granting him that kiss. He recalled the sincerity in her eyes and the genuineness of her smile. He even took note of the absence of his usual honorific, the 'bo' no longer attached at the end of his name. The nonexistent belittling term meant a lot more than it seemed, surely her cognizance of his developing stature. Perhaps this meant she was finally lightening up, no longer viewing him as a child but as the young adult he had come to be.

He couldn't help the swell of content at that thought, to ever think that some as haughty as Yoruichi would ever see him eye to eye, no longer looking down upon him as though he were inferior.

He had decided that he wouldn't let his latent hopes get the better of him. For all he knew, the Yoruichi of yesterday could have only been temporary. It was best to just go along with the unstable flow of her personality, to unwillingly ride along its waves without ever standing against its overpowering force.

As for the 'Peeping Tom incident', he made sure to place that memory at the farthest corner of his mind, sealed shut along with any other 'emotions' that had come to rise upon the sight of her naked form.

Yes, he was starting today anew. With his theory on the futility of love and his impassive stance on the abnormality of Yoruichi's behavior yesterday, Byakuya was more than ready for another training session; one that surely wouldn't end with him being flustered or abashed.

So eager in his readiness for another eventful day, Byakuya had arrived a bit earlier than their scheduled training time. After having slipped pass a few lightly blushing Shihouin Clan maidens, (for some reason, young women seem to ogle him lately), he made his way up the main stairs of the opulent manor.

He knew the layout of the palace quite skillfully, having visited numerous times in the past, mostly on the occasions of social tea's and formal gatherings. He led himself down the corridor to her quarters, coming upon the large gold-etched doors that guarded her rooms. The entire corridor was dark, and her slightly ajar door let a blade of light leak out into the dimly lit hallway.

"We shouldn't be doing this so early."

He easily recognized Yoruichi's voice, its soft tone quite prominent in the silence around him. Curiosity compelled him once again, his feet bringing him to stand just outside her door. In remembrance of the 'incident' yesterday, he instantly concealed his reiatsu, focusing keenly to halt its natural release. It had been something taught at the prime of his training, specifically so that he could be as stealthy as he was being now. He brought an eye to the crack of her door, peering into the scene within her room.

Once again, her back was facing him. And unlike yesterday, she was fully clothed.

But what had so boldly gained Byakuya's attention, was the pair of arms wrapped neatly about her waist.

"Come on, Yoruichi. You want this as much as I do." Came a low deep voice that sounded strangely familiar.

Damn the sunlight silhouetting their figures, obscuring the identity of the speaker, much to Byakuya's distress.

The arms were moving lower now; those large fair-skinned hands grasping firmly at her bottom.

Byakuya couldn't quell the flare of anger in his chest. Just what the hell was that woman doing so early in the morning? And just who was this anonymity groping her? And why did his voice sound so irritatingly familiar?

How he wished they would just turn in the slightest, at least so he could get a glimpse of his face.

Byakuya wondered if there was an omniscient being somewhere, for at the moment, the two obscured forms swiveled the slightest in his direction.

Eyes widened at the revelation, the sight of the 12th Division's captain leaning down to kiss his current sensei.

Byakuya caught the gasp that threatened to leave his mouth, and his hands clenched frustratingly to fists upon his thighs.

_Yoruichi… and Kisuke?!_

He knew he shouldn't have been so shocked at the coupling. The two seemed inseparable in their daily lives. He just figured that they were simply good friends, the platonic nature of the pair left no instigation for romance. Kisuke just didn't seem like Yoruichi's type. The self-conscious, nervous and typically flustered blond genius was the polar opposite of the overly confident, bold and zealous brown woman. He supposed this was the concept of 'opposites attract', for there was no other explanation for the bizarre couple.

The sound of Yoruichi's moan dragged him back from his thoughts. Kisuke lips were sucking a trail down her neck, his large hands running slow along the length of her body. The blond captain had his thigh between her legs, and Yoruichi's hips were rocking gently against it.

Byakuya's upper lip curled slightly in disgust at the lurid sight before him; rage blazing in his chest before he had the sense to contain it. His hands were numb from the vigor in which he clenched them, body trembling slightly in a sudden swell of raw emotion.

Just what the _hell_ did that blond bastard think he was doing?! The audacity of him to touch _her_ in such a manner! Just what gave him the bloody right to place his lips upon her, to touch her so licentiously without consent or restraint? That bimbo will rue the day he dare lay a finger on her body, to touch someone that he had no claim for…

She was his…!

His…

Sensei.

Like hot air from a balloon, his malice deflated in his chest, leaving a crinkled bag of confusion to startle his brain. A cluster of questions suddenly bloomed to fruition, and Byakuya's brow furrowed in rumination. Why did he care whether or not they were together, much less about the fact that the older man was touching her? She was his teacher, that's all. Even a friend, dare he say it. So why did it matter whether she was in a bizarre relationship? She could be sleeping with the whole of Seireitei and it shouldn't faze him in the slightest.

But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel so… betrayed?

Like lightning, the image of Yoruichi's tender kiss flashed in his mind, like some sort of subconscious answer to his question.

So what if she kissed his cheek? He had already concluded its meaning: she was just beginning to acknowledge his growth. It meant nothing to her, akin to a simple pat on the back.

Yes, he had to admit, it did spark some latent emotions within him. But even so, he stood true to his theory on the futility of love. What good would come from falling for_ her_ of all people? Someone he knew would never possibly return his affection.

Such a fact was unequivocal, and it was not as though he held those feelings for her in the first place.

Okay so yes, he does find her attractive, in an exotic and striking sort of way. And yes, he does hold quite of bit respect towards her accomplishments, having gained the title of general, commander and head of her clan at such a tender age. And yes, dare he admit it, he _does_ enjoy their childish games and chases. (Only a little!)

But even so, those were no reasons to justify any sort of adoration, or clarify his current animosity.

"Byakuya."

The young noble nearly jumped at the call of his name, instantly summoned back from the depths of cogitation.

The fondling pair had seemingly halted their ministrations, and Kisuke held a look of perplexity as he stared down upon Yoruichi in his arms.

"Did you just call me Byakuya?" The blond captain queried solemnly.

"No, of course not. I meant that I have a training session with him soon. He should probably be here by now."

Kisuke gave an indignant sigh before releasing Yoruichi. "Yeah, I should get going. Those guys down at the unit get pretty rowdy when I'm gone."

The older man straightened out his clothes before leaning down to place a quick kiss on his companion's lips. "Don't forget it's my turn tonight." He said with a grin before walking towards a nearby window.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there." She waved her hand in dismissal at the retreating back of the scientist.

Byakuya felt relieved that she had actually remembered their session, caring enough to quell Kisuke's antics to spend time with him. Figuring that she would be leaving to meet him soon, Byakuya turned quickly on his heels in retreat, aiming to reach the training grounds before she did. He was only halfway through a step when her voice froze him in place.

"Not so fast, Peeping Tom. I'd like a word with you."

Byakuya's heart was lying at the base of his stomach. Eyes wide and muscles stiffer than steel, he dared himself to look back over his shoulder. Smirking in her doorway, with arms crossed and eyes cynical, Yoruichi beckoned him to her quarters.

Damn his curiosity! He should have known he couldn't out stealth the very general of Seireitei's stealth division. This woman was the embodiment of all that was mischievous and covert.

"You're really outdoing yourself, Byakuya-bo. Two times in two days. Who knew you were such a sneak?" Yoruichi mocked when he had entered her main room, sitting himself on a cushioned chair when she had gestured him to do so. She stood before him like a parent to a truant child. Her long legs standing firm with arms folded across her chest, she looked down upon him with an expressionless face.

Byakuya didn't know what to expect. He was half hoping that this would be one of those times when her playful persona would tease him. He'd rather hear some mocking joke about his 'young urges' than receive any solemn lecture about what he had just done. Unlike yesterday, he hadn't just stumbled upon her nude in her quarters, this time he had intentionally stayed to watch her in her private affairs. Even he had to admit that warranted some sort of retribution.

"Well?" She asked in a neutral tone, giving Byakuya no insight as to whether she would tease or punish him. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Her tone sounded more on the serious side, so he gave up on any hope that she would be light about this.

"I'm sorry." He voiced softly, his eyes darted from her fierce gaze.

"Sorry, eh?" She spoke in that same neutral tone. "You sure don't seem like it."

"I am!" He defended quickly. He really was sorry. He hadn't meant to stumble upon any lurid canoodling session. To be honest, he would've been much happier to not have discovered the little secret at all. He could just picture the lack of sleep he would get tonight; his over-analytical mind construing the entire scenario on repeat. "I just got here a bit early and I didn't know you would be up here... doing _those_ sorts of things." He didn't mask the disgust in his voice.

Golden eyes narrowed maliciously. "Well, why did you watch? You could've left once you saw."

Byakuya was caught off guard by the question, his mind stumbling to process an answer. He wasn't even sure himself. He couldn't say that it was curiosity, which had been satisfied from the moment he discovered the pair. So what kept him peering into that doorway, regarding the fondling like it was a theatrical show?

"Boy, you really are a pervert."

He looked up at the sound of her mocking tone, her sardonic grin smeared devilishly across her face.

"Wha- I am not!" He refuted in dismay, feeling slightly flustered at the accusation.

"Yeah, right." She gave a cynical chuckle, one of her feet coming to rest between his open thighs on the seat of the chair. She used it as leverage to lean down towards him, coming so close to his face that he could see little specks of green in her amber eyes. She tilted her head ever so slightly, giving the impression that she would actually kiss him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at the thought of that, heat rushing to his face like a flood.

She was leaning even closer now, and he could feel the warmth radiating from her body.

Was she actually going to do it?

Would he actually _let _her do it?

Of course, he would. The anticipation coursing through his veins was enough of an answer to that question.

She was moving so dreadfully slow to him, and Byakuya could hear his heart thrumming loudly in his ears. So ravished by impatience and desire, his chin tilted in the slightest towards her; his eyes slowly dimming in premonition...

_Any second now…_

The chuckle that escaped her lips sent wisps of warm breath across his own. He opened his eyes at the sound of it, coming upon that knowing smirk across her face.

"So this is what you want?" She queried in a sultry tone, her lips nearly brushing against his as she spoke.

Byakuya felt panic at the sound of those words. She was teasing him! And he was wrapped around her finger like a silver thread. She had him putty in her hands, the way he was leaned towards her, the light blush he felt on his cheeks, even the palpitations of his heart that had yet to die.

Why was she doing this? Rankling his brain and toying with him like a ball of yarn.

She leaned back from him in one fluid movement, and he hated himself for the regret he felt at the loss of proximity. He should have seen this coming. This woman did nothing but play with him all his life. She teased him in every aspect of his characteristics; it only made sense that she would tease him in a flirtatious way as well.

Damn her for making him feel so…so… aroused?

And at the thought, Byakuya glanced down at his pants, eyes widening at the bulge that lay there. His face bloomed crimson in embarrassment and he stood up instantly in despair. Bless his large hakama, loose enough that it shielded his hardened member.

Yoruichi gave a belt of laughter at the scene, watching as Byakuya helplessly tried to regain his composure. She didn't bother to pretend she hadn't noticed, feeling pride at her unique punishment for the noble.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed angrily in response, fists clenched at his sides in indignation. Without another word, he turned on his heels, storming out of her room in a clear fit of malice.

This wasn't the end of their little charade. In fact, it was just the beginning. He would show that damned coquette just who she was toying with! After all, they still had a training session underway…

.

.

.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_A/N: For the sake of plot and the most probable explanation for Kisuke's inability to sense Byakuya's presence, let's just say that since Byakuya is at such a young age, even though he has great reiryoku, he hasn't tapped into it yet so it's still dormant. Therefore, the reiatsu he exerts isn't at such a high level where he needs much training to control its release. Also, he was probably too busy to notice...hehe..._

_Thanks for reading! Care to drop a review?_


	3. Chapter Deux (Part II)

**Just a Boy**

**By: **_ConteurCG_

**_-~CHAPTER DEUX~-_**

_(Part II)_

A mildly warm breeze wafted over the training fields, caressing crisp summer leaves and making them shiver in seeming apprehension.

A clear blue sky looked down upon two figures: one dark, one light, one placid, one grinning.

Yoruichi's eyes were gleaming as she regarded her pupil. The latter was reclined against a nearby tree, his smoky grey eyes seeming cool and collected, the exact opposite of how he had been a moment's earlier, when he stormed out of her room in all his fluster and rage.

The older woman found herself curious at this transition, pondering how someone as hotheaded as Byakuya could tranquilize himself so instantaneously. Perhaps it was pretense, this apparent self-assurance. Or perhaps he had a motive beneath those shady grey eyes.

If so, she was more than willing to find out.

"I'm guessing you're ready to get started then?" She asked with a smirk, watching as he slowly peeled himself off of the tree and gracefully walk towards her.

"Yes, I am." He answered coolly. "And if you don't mind, I have a suggestion for today's lesson."

"And what's that?"

"Hand-to-hand combat."

Ah, so he _does_ have a motive, a little plan he seemed to be trying to set in motion. She let herself play into this ostensible ploy, intrigue compelling her to test his methods.

"Sure, why not."

Byakuya gave a subtle smirk.

Yoruichi grinned right back.

And on an unspoken signal, the game began.

Byakuya sent a series of jabs in her direction, and Yoruichi dodged them all with ease. He striked for her torso with speed and precision, his movements smooth but ultimately ineffective. Yoruichi was like wind all around him, flowing along the swift currents of his lethal blows. He struck on a rhythm of high and low, crouching down to sweep her feet and kicking upwards in aim for her face. He swiveled this way and that, keeping sight of her rapid movements but unable to keep at its pace. He focused solely on the gestures of her body, her impeccable timing and speed granting her unfathomable heights in combat. It was as though she were predicting his movements, dodging even seconds before his hands reached out to strike her. And Yoruichi was dancing on nothingness around him, flowing like a mercurial feather in a summer breeze.

Byakuya found himself watching her body, enticed by all its arcs and curves as she flowed like liquid around him. Her uniform clung to her sensual curves, the ink black fabric taut in all the right places.

Ever since that glimpse of her nude form, his cerebrate was on automatic deviation to rather licentious notifications. He found himself ogling her features, memorizing them in all their individuality. It wasn't as though he was thinking anything perverted (which she probably thought he was anyway), he was simply acknowledging the beauty he had always denied himself to believing she had.

"Focus, Byakuya." She chastised, as if noticing his shift in brainwork.

He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind, maintaining the speed of his footwork. He knew well enough that he wasn't going to hit her. However difficult to admit to himself, even Byakuya was cognizant of her extremely superior capabilities.

But of course, that wasn't his current goal at the moment. No, it was something far more primal than that…

Vengeance.

Yes, despite his composure, he was still quite irate at that stunt she had pulled earlier, that insidious retribution she had so cruelly inflicted on him. She had unwarily opened a can of worms, one that was the origin of a new and brilliantly sadistic game.

Yoruichi suddenly switched to the offensive, dealing her own set of blows to the young raven. His thoughts shifted back into defense, desperately dodging fierce kicks and claw-tipped jabs. He kept as close to her as possible, giving her little room for momentum when dealing her strikes. She smirked at his attempt of fortification, deciding she would immediately display the blatant weakness in his method.

Without warning, Byakuya felt himself being tugged against his will, his arms gripped tightly as he was tossed to the ground. He landed against the grass with a harsh grunt, rumbling his spine in a dull and sudden pain. He winced at the woman hovering above him, straddling him in a position identical to the one he'd been in yesterday.

He bit back at the memory, reminding himself that he had an incentive here. He swore he wouldn't let this training session end in any more embarrassment.

Waiting until she looked well-smugged and vainglorious, Byakuya quickly reached up to wrap his arms around her body, pulling her flush against his own. Her light weight collapsed atop him, and abruptly, he flipped them over, straddling her small frame beneath his thighs.

He admired the look of slight astonishment on her face as he pinned her arms tightly against the grass.

This was it, his moment of redemption.

And without second thought, his lips descended on her own.

Yoruichi went rigid beneath him, and he wasn't sure if it was from shock or rejection.

Either way, he didn't care. Because in the moment, he got what he wanted, what she had so teasingly held out to him before, then snatched it away when it was right within his reach.

The kiss was clumsy and one-sided, but the startling softness of her lips made it all the worthwhile.

He felt as though he had finally won, out of all the countless games she had played with him before. For once, he was no longer the loser, the one receiving the supercilious grin or the cynical laugh. He wanted to savor this moment for eternity, to be trapped within time under the locked lips of his sensei.

Realizing he had to breathe at some point, Byakuya pulled back with a smirk to look down upon his claimed prize, and what he saw tore the smile right off his face.

Her eyes…

They held a glint of rejection.

That expression struck a chord in his heart, and he quickly got up to set his thoughts straight. Yoruichi was silent as she stood up before him, dusting off her clothing with the most solemn expression he'd ever seen on the shapeshifter's face.

"Byakuya," She started soberly, her gaze finally meeting his own. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I just…" He struggled to find the words to explain himself, to explain that the kiss was just out of spite.

"What if someone saw us?" She queried in a somber tone. "Do you know how much trouble that would be for the both of us?"

He could only stare numbly in stupefaction. He hadn't actually thought about any consequences.

"You have to consider our families, our ages. Do you realize what would happen if your grandfather caught word of you doing such a thing?"

He didn't know what was more painful, the realization of how stupid he was to kiss her in the visibility of the public eye, or the fact that Yoruichi was the one chastising him about causing trouble.

"I know it's easy to forget we're nobility sometimes, but even so, we have to keep the pride of our clans intact."

And now _she_ was lecturing _him_ on nobility of all things.

"Why do you think Kisuke and I are under wraps? As head of my clan, I have to maintain a very formal image. You should know that."

_Oh Reiō._ He actually forgot about Kisuke. They're in a damn relationship for goodness sake!

But what about her? What about that kiss she had given him just yesterday? Yes, it was on the cheek, but even that could spark some pretentious rumors from any curious onlookers.

"But you... you kissed me yesterday?" He voiced his thoughts softly in accusation.

Yoruichi tensed at the allegation, seemingly offended by such an affront.

"Did you really think I would kiss you without being completely aware of my surroundings?! Just what do you take me for, Byakuya?" She hissed.

He felt like slapping a palm to his face. And he had the nerve to call himself 'analytical'. Why hadn't he thought any of this stuff through?

"I think we should call an end to this session today." She said icily as she turned away from. "And any more for the rest of the week." She flash stepped instantly from his line of sight, and the icy words left behind sent a harsh chill to the young noble's heart.

Under the weight of his shame, Byakuya fell to his knees, staring numbly at the grass below him. Why was he so foolish, so utterly, incredibly foolish? His fingers snaked tightly in his hair, and he was dimly aware of the tears blurring his vision.

He felt so stupid, so perverted, so licentious, so obtuse, and most of all…

Rejected.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_A/N: I know it's short but they'll get longer. I promise. Thanks for reading!_

_On a side note: __Reiō is the Romaji for Soul King, the absolute ruler of Soul Society._


	4. Chapter Trois

**Just a Boy**

**By: **_ConteurCG_

**_-~CHAPTER TROIS~-_**

Kisuke removed the last of his clothing before laying himself down between her legs. Supporting the weight of his upper body with his forearms, he leaned down towards her, placing a loving kiss against her lips. His tongue darted out to trace lightly at its opening. Prying through the slightly tense figures, and delving into the warm wet cavern of her mouth. He mapped its scape with the skilled finesse of his tongue, disregarding the passionless return as he ran a knowing hand along her body. He pulled back to leave a trail of sweet kisses down her jaw line, proceeding down the length of her neck and giving a deft lick at her collar.

She had her arms loosely around his lower back, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above them.

Kisuke continued his decent down her body, grinding his hips skillfully against her own as his tongue lapped a long wet trail to her breasts. He massaged them with expertise, sucking and nipping tenderly against two hardened peaks.

She was still, she was silent.

The inertia of the lithe form beneath him finally made him pull back to look down upon her, checking if she hadn't fallen into a coma in the time since she had gotten here.

She hadn't even noticed he stopped, and her hazy eyes were well distant in their unwavering gaze.

Aiming to drag her back from whatever dimension she had drifted to, Kisuke placed a large hand between her legs, cupping at the soft flesh before delving a finger between her folds.

_Barren than a desert…_

Kisuke's eyes had to widen at the revelation. Had his dexterous foreplay been for naught? Was she even _breathing_?

"Y-Yoruichi?"

Amber eyes finally swiveled in his direction, thin brows slightly raised as though she had just noticed his presence.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Kisuke. Did you say something?"

Kisuke felt a sweat drop in astonishment.

"Are you… feeling alright?"

"Yeah, of course." She answered with an effortless smile.

She was surely a skilled liar, but even Kisuke knew her better than that.

"Is that so? It seems like you haven't even noticed I'm here, much less anything that I've doing for the past few minutes."

"Of course I have." She gave a reassuring chuckle. "I'm not senseless, Kisuke."

"Oh, really?" The scientist queried. "Because I've been prying down here for a good while now and it's as arid as can be."

Yoruichi's eyes drifted to the hand between her legs, her smile faltering as she just noticed its location.

_How long has he been doing that?_

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to keep taking me for a fool?" Kisuke asked dryly as he removed his hand from her legs, calmly sitting back against the mattress.

Yoruichi could tell he was slightly upset by her denial. He disliked when she kept her troubles from him, considering he was her closest friend.

"I'm sorry, Kisuke. It's just… I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"I hadn't noticed."

Yoruichi ignored his minor quip. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. And I didn't want to ruin tonight just because of my troubles."

"Why would that ruin anything? I love our nights together, but that doesn't change the fact that we can still talk. Especially if it's something that's bothering you."

Yoruichi gave a sigh. "You're right. That was foolish of me."

Kisuke reached a hand out to grasp her own, moving himself to lie down beside her. He tugged the covers over their nude forms, propping his head on an elbow as he gave her his full attention.

Yoruichi took this as a signal to speak, nipping at her lip as she thought of where she would begin. She started at the core of the issue.

"Byakuya kissed me."

She felt Kisuke tense beside her and she kept her gaze elsewhere, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

"Continue." He curtly demanded.

"And I sort of yelled at him. Ya know, in a… not so nice way."

"I see." He sounded pleased.

"But, I might have been too harsh. I mean, I know he did it out of spite. But even so…"

"Spite?" Kisuke reiterated, not masking the intrigue in his tone.

"Yeah, well I sort of messed around with him earlier and he got pretty upset but-"

"Messed around?"

Yoruichi winced at her choice in words. "No, I just sort of… Well I just pretended to kiss him…"

"Pretended?"

"I didn't _actually_ kiss him."

"But you did."

"Yes, but that was later on…"

"After I left?"

"Well, no! But… yes."

Kisuke sighed deeply, rolling onto his back as he fixed his eyes on the ceiling.

After a moment, Yoruichi spoke, tone soft and almost hesitant. "Are you… upset?"

He gave another pensive sigh before responding. "Yes. But I know I shouldn't be. I have no claim on you after all."

Yoruichi knew this was true, with the label of '_friends with benefits_' plastered safely on their relationship. But neither of them had ever had relations with anyone but each other. Even with the title of their friendship, there seemed to be an unspoken agreement of faithfulness between one another. By kissing Byakuya, Yoruichi had so blatantly shattered this pactum.

"No, you have every right to be upset. I shouldn't have let him do it. Nor should I have been messing around with him that way." She turned to wrap her arms around his torso, resting her head against his bare chest. "I'm sorry, Kisuke."

She felt him loosen beneath her touch, a pair of soft lips coming to rest upon her forehead. He breathed deeply, sending a current of warm air over her skin and soothing her worries in its wake. She could feel the movement of his mouth as he spoke.

"So what will you do now?"

She knew he was referring to Byakuya. And in all honesty, she was unsure of the answer herself, it had already been two days since she had last seen him.

"I'm not sure. I called off our training for the rest of the week. I was thinking of visiting him but, I haven't had the nerve to. I feel so horrible about the way I spoke to him. I've never had to shun him that way… You should have seen the look on his face, Kisuke. I honestly thought he was going to cry."

"I doubt that little hard-nose could ever be brought to tears. But I do agree you should talk to him. He owes you an apology as well."

Yoruichi gave a sigh. "Alright, I guess I'll stop by tomorrow. Ginrei's probably wondering why we haven't spoken anyways."

"Good. We barely get to see each other as it is. I can't deal with a coma-induced Yoruichi when I'm trying to get in the mood." Kisuke teased with a ruffle of her hair.

She gave a grin in response, placing a chaste kiss on the plain of his chest.

She truly couldn't have asked for a greater companion.

* * *

The scene was tranquil, warm and pleasant: the beatific view of an ornamental garden. A crisp air swept over vivid flowers, the smell of green grass and the sound of fresh water trickling into the shallow depths of a koi pond.

Byakuya regarded the scene with hooded eyes, legs folded neatly beneath him and hands placed cleanly on his thighs. He took deep breaths in a rhythmic cycle of circulation, the feel of a docile breeze as it gently tossed his hair around his shoulders.

This was a simple form of meditation, an act in which he could vacate his mind and center his inner being.

It was also a hopeless failure.

He felt drowsy, sluggish, his whole body aching in an insatiable fatigue. He had barely slept in the past few days, the consequences of such privation leading him to a lack of appetite, inability to focus, or go for one millisecond of the day without basking in his utter remorse.

He hated himself for hating himself.

Then hated hating himself for hating himself.

It was an endless cycle of self-loathing and compunction. He wanted something _anything_ that could take him from his thoughts. And meditation was the last of many futile attempts at doing so. He had tried calligraphy, his favorite pastime, only to discover he had been staring into the black ink-stone for over an hour, thinking of how the color reflected his darkened soul. He had attempted reading through his summer literature, only to end up rearranging kanji to form apologetic sentiments. He had even tried kendo training, only to be reminded of why he was training alone in the first place, then spending the next hour staring at the grass beneath his feet.

So fed up with his senseless aberrations, he forced himself into the act of meditation, only to give himself plenty of time to wallow in his guilt.

Since when had he become so utterly depressing?

He felt as though he were losing himself, no longer headstrong and determined, but distorted and discouraged. He never had to force himself to get out of bed, or prep himself just to eat his own food. He had never doubted his own motives nor hated himself with such a profound intensity.

Nor had he ever realized just how completely lonesome he was.

The life of a noble child was an insular one. And yes, he had grown accustom to such things because that had always been his way of living. He had never been keen on making friends because the other noble children were just as disdainful and haughty as their pompous parents. He let himself wean to the lonesome lifestyle, taking comfort in isolated walks and habitudes. Others recognized his barricade and kept their distance, respecting his accomplishments from afar but never bothering to break through.

And _she_ had been the one to do just that, to so boldly break down his iron walls and proclaim reign on his land. She ignored his attempts at fortification, disregarded his titles, status, and accomplishments. She had constantly teased and pestered him, toying with him like he was nothing but a common pauper.

And he had loved her all the more for it, for seeing him as only him and nothing else.

He secretly entitled her his friend, the only one he could ever dare to call so.

And now even she had rejected him, left him alone on this dreary island of despair.

He had become what his theorization had prophesized: a person who had lost their self at the clutches of love. Here we was, alone, lost, abandoned and suffocating in his own depression, desperately wishing that she was here. He would kill just to hear her mock him again, to poke fun at his mannerisms and call him by that bothersome moniker.

_"Byakuya-bo."_

Yeah, that was it. That stupidly belittling honorific.

"Byakuya-bo!"

Wow, he must be truly on the brink of insanity. Her voice sounds as clear as day.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

Realizing that the voice was, much in fact, _not _coming from his overzealous imagination, Byakuya turned in the direction of the speaker, regarding the woman who had been haunting his thoughts like a mutinous revenant. Something fluttered like a bird in his stomach, and Byakuya could feel his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Yoruichi was standing on the posterior veranda of the manor, clad in captain's uniform and holding a large basket at her side. She gave him a warm smile upon his turning, stepping down from the elevated platform and padding over to him. He quickly stood up from grass and started dusting off his clothing. He tried to mask the stupor clearly written on his face.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?"

The brown woman gave a small chuckle. "Am I not allowed to drop by and see you? You already know that won't stop me from coming."

"No, it's not that. It's just… after what happened… Well, I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

Yoruichi's smile faltered in the slightest, but nevertheless remained on her face. "Yeah, I sort of wanted to talk you about that. I figured you'd be cooped up here like you always are, so I brought some food and thought maybe we'd have a picnic."

"A picnic?" The young noble's tone was laced with skepticism. He just couldn't quite comprehend what was being offered here. After convincing himself that Yoruichi truly hated him and then immersing himself in a melancholic sea of regret, it seemed almost unreal for her to suddenly appear; even more bizarre to have her smiling like nothing had happened and going so far as to propose a picnic with him. It just seemed too farfetched.

"Yeah, unless you'd rather continue staring off into space like a madman. Then I'd be more than happy to leave." She waved nonchalantly before turning as though making her leave.

Byakuya felt his hand shoot out to grab her wrist. "Wait! I mean…" He quickly retracted his hand as Yoruichi turned to face him. "I-I wouldn't mind a picnic."

She seemed pleased with his answer, delving into her basket and removing a folded linen blanket. The large multicolored fabric trembled in the air as it was laid upon the grass. She quickly sat down upon it, gesturing for Byakuya to do the same. She pulled out several thin wooden containers of food, unlading them and displaying a large assortment of well-adorned okashi.

The vivid colors of the snacks made Byakuya's mouth water, and he realized his appetite had suddenly reawakened. After giving decorous thanks for the food, he quickly set to satisfy his cravings. Yoruichi seemed just as eager to eat up, scarfing down a set of dango with the etiquette of a boar.

It had taken no less than twenty minutes for all the food to disappear. A few crumbs in empty containers and a tummy-rubbing Yoruichi were the only remnants of a satisfying meal. The older woman rested the weight of her upper body on her arms, reclining with a grin as she gave a glance at the sky. The wisps of white clouds in an ocean of deep blue were a brilliant display of a perfect summer afternoon. The air was dry and warm, and Yoruichi removed her captain's haori and placed it neatly at her side. She brought her gaze to the young noble kneeled before her, their eyes locked for a moment before he shifted his gaze away. He proceeded to re-lid the vacant containers, stacking them back aptly into the large woven basket.

She scrutinized him silently in his tidying, observing his weary form and the encircling darkness beneath his eyes. She felt the pressure of an iron weight of guilt on her shoulders, one that had refused to budge since the moment she had chided him. It killed her to know she was the cause of his wan disposition, the subtle frown on his lips since the moment she saw him. Despite his prideful rants and disdainful demeanors, she knew Byakuya was quite sensitive under that adamant outer shell. She had seen, firsthand, the utter pain on his face when she shunned him like a treacherous foe. Yet she continued to chastise him anyways, ruthlessly cutting his pride and exposing his passive center.

She had just been so angry in that moment, so irate at his negligence. She hadn't expected him to ever be so bold, to actually kiss her without restraint. It had shocked her with its fierce intensity, and his astonishing ability to catch her off guard. But what she later realized was the true source behind her anger. It had never been his disregard for their prestigious reputations.

It had been the simple fact that she liked it.

She felt distraught to come to terms with it, the fact that she had taken pleasure in that clumsy and spiteful kiss. She had found herself lost in thought for hours, trying to convince herself she was simply losing her grip. Why would she ever enjoy such a thing; to actually desire such a chaste and meaningless kiss? But then she would find herself gazing off into space, her fingers absently reaching up to touch the supple skin of her lips. It made her angry all the more for it. It was Byakuya, after all, a hotheaded little runt who was only amiable if he was yelling. He'd rather sit etching kanji all day, instead of having an ounce of fun in his humdrum life. And what about Kisuke? How would he feel to ever know she actually enjoyed kissing the little brat, or the fact that she even wanted to do it again (and again and again).

She would never do such a thing, of course. She knew better than to cause any more trouble for the both of them. It's not like he would ever kiss her anyways. The first one had simply been an act of revenge, one that likely held no emotion for the young noble. She knew he had some attraction to her, what with the way he ogled her every time she looked away. But even so, that meant nothing in the terms of affection. She had become a good companion to him, but that was as far as their relationship would go. He surely does find her bothersome at times, there's no denying that unequivocal truth. But he does enjoy her company to say the least; he would never stick around her if he didn't.

And yet she had nearly severed that bond, the rather abnormal friendship they shared. She just hoped he hadn't barricaded himself again, hidden behind those steel walls she had taken so long to butcher down. She would do it all again just to be with him, to taunt him until he shook with irritation. For some reason, she was willing to work hard for his trust, to make it her mission to have him confide in her once more. She'd be damned if she left him all alone, to let him live a lonesome life of rigid nobility.

She heard herself call his name softly, causing his shadowed eyes to turn swiftly in her direction. He was sitting in a stiff and formal position, one that brought her discomfort just to look at. "Why don't you get more comfortable? Sit back and relax, it's really pleasant out here."

The young Kuchiki hesitantly obliged, shifting himself to sit neatly on his bottom and crossing his legs in a more eased manner. His back was still straight as a board, but Yoruichi didn't bother to tell him otherwise.

"About what happened a few days ago, the way I spoke to you. I'm truly sorry. It was a bit harsh, even for me, and I honestly didn't mean to yell at you that way. It's just… well, I hadn't expected you to do such a thing."

Byakuya seemed somewhat surprised by the apology, his grey eyes widening ever so slightly at the confession.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. My behavior was… unforgivable. I was foolish and rude and I completely understand if you don't want to train me any longer."

"Of course I want to continue training with you." She quickly reassured. "You're my favorite student, Byakuya."

He seemed stunned to hear her say such a thing, his cheeks tinting ever so slightly as he shifted his gaze to the blanket below them.

Yoruichi gave him a warm smile in return. "But if you value your life, I suggest you don't tell that to Suì-Fēng."

The narrow line of Byakuya's mouth quirked ever so slightly in response and Yoruichi felt her heart flutter at the sight of it.

_Mission accomplished_.

The atmosphere seemed to shift at that moment, and the two eased their way into light conversation. She told him how she had spoken with his grandfather earlier, and that they would continue their daily training session starting first thing tomorrow morning. She also told him about an upcoming fair in the Rukon District, a Midsummer Festival that was sure to be thrilling. Byakuya seemed impassive about the suggestion, but he had a feeling she would force him to go whether he liked to or not.

The afternoon crawled by in the midst of their conversation (a.k.a. Yoruichi talking, Byakuya listening), and the 2nd Division captain eventually stood up to make her leave.

After dutifully escorting her to the gate of the manor (_Yoruichi decided to exit normally for once_), Byakuya turned to bid his guest farewell, shifting his gaze elsewhere as he spoke quickly in a mumbled tone.

"Thanksforstoppingbyandforthepicnicandeverything." 

"You wanna run that by me again? Preferably in Japanese this time?"

Byakuya gave an exasperated sigh, his gaze still shifted elsewhere. "I said, thanks for –"

"I got it. I got it. I was just teasing." She grinned while ruffling his raven hair. The two were at the same height now, Yoruichi's petite body at the same stature of the adolescent's. She couldn't help but wonder when the hell that had happened.

She watched Byakuya angrily brush down his hair, that subtle pout of his coral lips looking so damn kissable.

No, she did _not_ just think that.

Deciding she should leave before she made any more inappropriate thoughts, Yoruichi walked past the young noble and out of the large and guarded gates. She threw him one more glance over her shoulder, giving him a simple wave before shunpoing out of sight.

She sighed as she flash stepped over the rooftops of buildings, deciding she would have to learn some self-control if she was ever going to teach him anything.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_A/N: Only two reviews since the restart... Are you guys upset about the new version? *teary-eyed* At least tell me if you hate it..._


	5. Chapter Quatre

_A/N: Well the updates won't come as consistently as they have been since the restart (because I'm working on another Naruto fic) but, just know, that the chapters will be getting longer and I'll work twice as hard to make them that much more entertaining._

_Thanks to **12hinata123**, **ximenasr9**, and **Namii **for your reviews. There were also three guest reviews. Leave a name so I could properly thank you!_

* * *

**Just a Boy**

**By: **_ConteurCG_

**_-~CHAPTER QUATRE~-_**

"Come _on_, Byakuya! And you dare call yourself the future head of the Kuchiki Clan? My Bāchan moves faster than that… and she uses a walking stick!"

Byakuya gave Yoruichi a feeble glare before continuing his flash step, his feet treading swiftly over a bed of hot coal. The rapid pace of his shunpo sent a violent gust of wind through the air, one that ousted the residual flames of the embers beneath his feet. He halted at the end of the trail, air passing heavily through his lips in exhaustion. He looked towards the woman several feet away from him, lounging on a wicker fan chair as though she were a lofty monarch, well veraciously a princess.

She gave a bothered sigh as she regarded the bed of embers, pointing a small index finger in its direction. "Hadō #31, Shakkahō."

A large mass of red energy shot through the air, combusting against the long trail of dying charcoal.

"Again." She curtly demanded.

Byakuya gave her a look, one that clearly said. '_You've got to be fucking kidding me.'_

Yoruichi gave a dry laugh in response. "Hop to it, slowpoke. We'll do it a billion times until you get it right."

The young noble took a step back from the scorching flames; they vehemently rose to the height of his own body. "But I've doing it for the past _two hours_. I just don't comprehend what I'm doing wrong."

"And that's exactly why you'll do it again, until you understand the purpose of this exercise and can complete it skillfully."

"But if I don't-"

"Yoruichi-sama."

Byakuya's complaint was cut off by a Shihouin Clan maiden, one that timidly walked over to them with a tray of cooled tea.

"Ah, thanks Umi-chan." Yoruichi said with a grin as she took the tray, resting it upon a wicker stool just to the left of her. 'Umi-chan' gave a deep bow before retreating, stealing a quick glance at the wearied young noble. His dark hair clung slick to his dampened forehead, cheeks slightly pink in debility and skin glistening in perspiration, his grey eyes narrowed enviously at the tea-sipping Yoruichi.

The young maid felt heat rise to her cheeks at the sight of him, _Oh how Byakuya-sama has grown!_

"Aahh, how refreshing." Yoruichi hummed dramatically as she reclined further in her chair, her feet propping up against the arm of it. "Perfect for a summer afternoon, ne?"

Byakuya huffed in his own sweat. The fervid flames were radiating enough heat to defrost a frozen army, along with harsh heat of a midsummer's day, he felt more dehydrated than he had ever been in his entire life.

"What's the hold up, Byakuya?" Yoruichi took another languid sip. "I thought I told you to continue."

Byakuya used his long sleeve to wipe at the sweat trickling from his brow, his mouth seeming even more barren at the purring sounds of Yoruichi's satisfaction. Oh what he would do for just a small sip of that tea.

"It's just…" He swallowed dryly as he tried to sound pathetic. "I'm very thirsty. Would it be alright if I had a small cup of -"

"No." Yoruichi punctuated her curt reply with another few gulps of tea, tilting her head as a thin trail of the liquid ran down the expanse of her neck. "Now get up and get started."

"But-"

"No complaints, Byakuya. You've already taken far too long to grasp this. I honestly expected much better from you."

The young raven felt a jab at the criticism. He just couldn't comprehend what was the purpose of this exercise. She had simply directed him to shunpo across the bed of fire, not giving any further direction as he did so. He had done what was directed numerous times, only eliciting Yoruichi's harsh remarks upon completion. He had thought the exercise was based on endurance, his ability to move quickly even under severe conditions. But it seemed there was an underlying lesson, one that he had apparently yet to grasp.

He regarded the lurid flames before him, more potent than any she had discharged before. He glanced back towards Yoruichi who was absently eyeing her fingernails, her head resting lethargically on the palm of her hand. He felt a sudden surge of determination, eager to regain her attention and approval. He quickly discarded his sweat-drenched undershirt, tossing it to the side before he swept through the flames, pushing himself with what little energy he could muster. Once again, they died out at the blast of air that followed suit.

Yoruichi had two fingers massaging her temple, gazing upon the worn-out Kuchiki. His head was dipped low as he tried to regain his breath, his hands on his thighs to stop himself from tipping over. He slowly stood up to face his sensei, praying that she had an expression of approval on her face.

What he got was a look of irritation, and a hint of disappointment if he stared long enough.

She rose from her chair and proceeded to stretch out her limbs, arching her back as she gave a tired yawn. "Follow me." She stated solemnly before flash stepping from his sight. Byakuya instantly leapt behind her, wishing he could go back for his shirt but knowing full well he'd lose her if he did so.

They scuttled proficiently over rooftops, Byakuya pushing himself to the grind just so he wouldn't collapse from fatigue. They had reached their destination rather quickly, coming upon the large gate of the 2nd Division Barracks. Yoruichi entered the building with ease, receiving numerous bows and welcomes upon her arrival. Byakuya followed silently behind her, his arms wrapped self-consciously around his nude torso. The place was chilled despite the calidity outdoors, bringing a soothing sensation to the overheated young noble. The epicurean milieu was rather surprising in Byakuya's opinion. He had expected a more gothic and austere environment, something more suited to the notorious Covert Ops. He supposed they were financed by the noble members of the division; the Ōmaeda family was said to be quite influential in their pecuniary resources.

He tailed Yoruichi through a series of hallways, coming upon two mahogany doors engraved with the Onmitsukido Seal. He felt himself halt in anxiety, his hands clutching a bit tighter to his topless form. They were about to meet members of the Secret Mobile Unit, something anyone rarely had the privilege to do, at least without the consequence of losing their life. The trained assassins are said to be masters of shunpo, hand-to-hand combat and anything and everything there was to the art of stealth. They are the covert interior guard of the Soul Society, dealing with all that is discrete and severe in the military.

And yet he was just about to go waltzing in their topless? Had he no honor for the reputation of his prestigious clan?

"Calm down, Byakuya. They don't bite…" Yoruichi assured upon seeing his tension.

The disrobed noble loosened slightly in response.

"Often." She muttered with a Cheshire grin before pushing open the large doors.

The room was monumental, extensive high-ceilings stretched far above their heads, large shoji screen doors lined along the opposite wall, most likely leading to some outer deck due to the light that bled through them. The floor was thinly padded, several stationary dummies scattered on one side of the room. There was a low cushioned chair in the upper center, colored of green and lined with the purple tone of Yoruichi's hair.

The room had gone silent as they entered, several masked men turned quickly in their direction before dropping to their knees upon the sight of their commander (and the topless pale youth behind her.) They bowed deeply in greeting, and Yoruichi gave a sigh at the gesture.

"I thought I told you all to quit doing that."

One of the masked men spoke, his head still dipped to the floor. "Y-yes, Commander, but Suì-Fēng ordered tha-"

"Say no more." Yoruichi cut off, giving another exasperated sigh. She'd have to scold Suì-Fēng later. "You may rise."

The men quickly stood to their feet, standing still as they regarded their commander's companion. Byakuya felt even more self-conscious under their scrutiny, his arms still crossed over his bare torso. He stared back awkwardly, wondering why they hadn't continued with their session.

"Don't worry boys. He's trustworthy." Yoruichi said without a glance at Byakuya.

The men nodded under their commander's approval, turning back to their sparring and militant training.

Yoruichi walked off towards the low cushioned chair in the room, Byakuya following nimbly behind her. She took a seat, like a queen on her thrown, and gestured for Byakuya to sit on the cushion beside her. He obliged.

"Why couldn't they train in front of me?" Byakuya asked as he regarded the stealth members, two of them were dealing a rapid set of blows to one another.

"We're the _Covert_ Ops, Byakuya. Our combat techniques differ greatly from the standard Hakuda training. Our classified methods have been practiced and studied for generations. We would suffer greatly if our customs were ever revealed." Yoruichi explained as she sent some hand signals to a nearby guard, the latter quickly shunpoed from sight.

"But yet you brought me here, most likely to learn these arcane methods."

"Well, yes. It's as I said earlier, Byakuya. You're a trustworthy student."

Byakuya pretended to regard the shoji screen doors, mainly as a reason to hide the color that tinted his cheeks. It seemed there was no way to quell the blush that rose whenever she praised him.

It was only a moment later when a masked man suddenly appeared before them, a tray of covered dishes was present in his hand. He knelt before Yoruichi, unfolding the tray to stand shortly above the ground. She gave a word of thanks before approving his dismissal, then turned to regard Byakuya who was trying not to seem as hungry as he truly was. His stomach brusquely betrayed him, growling ever so loudly at the smell of the sumptuous food. Yoruichi laughed in response, watching the young noble turn his head away in feigned ignorance.

"Eat up. You're going to need your strength." Yoruichi stated after her laughter had died down. She was grinning as she slid the tray to him, and Byakuya regarded her skeptically in response.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't think we'd just be sitting here, right? I mean, you haven't even completed you're earlier lesson yet. I'm planning on working you to the bone as a punishment." The older woman stated calmly as she snagged a chopped veggie from his food.

"I see." Byakuya replied solemnly as he proceeded to eat his meal.

He had a foreboding sense that this would be one seriously tiresome day.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Yoruichi, could I _please_ have a shirt?"

"No."

"But- _why_?"

"Because I said so."

Byakuya groaned. "I just don't-"

"You should've brought your own shirt."

"But I-"

"Would you shut up and _fight_, Byakuya."

Byakuya gave a tired sigh, regarding the masked opponent that stood before him. How was he supposed to fight this guy under these conditions? What with all these Onmitsukido members watching him and the fact that he was still very much sore and inappropriately topless. The Stealth Force members were rowed along either side of them, kneeled down as they surveyed the oncoming sparring session.

He figured there would be no way out of this match, considering Yoruichi's warning gaze upon him as he glanced towards the nearest exit. This was training, after all. And he supposed that even being topless now must have _some_ later benefits in battle.

He hesitantly took his fighting stance, his eyes firm as he regarded his opponent. He knew this would be quite challenging, considering the elite level of the stealth members. But he was willing to try his best, at least to gain the slightest bit of respect from his sensei.

His opponent hadn't moved since he took his stance, ostensibly waiting for Byakuya to attack first. And he did so, instantly shooting forward to strike at the man's upper body. The latter shifted from the range of his blow, gripping Byakuya's arm in the process. He tossed the boy through the air with one flick of his wrist, watching as the young noble landed harshly against the padded floor.

Byakuya tried to bite the pain that ruptured through his spine, groaning lightly as he attempted to stand once more. For a moment, his body felt numb. And he lay flat on the floor in a paralytic stupor. He was grateful it was the stealth force that had to regard this training session, if it were any other division, there would most likely be snickers at his instant failure. There was complete silence in the room, until Yoruichi called out to them from the comfort of her thrown.

"You don't have to be silent, men. He surely deserves some teasing for that ridiculous defeat."

A number of members released the chuckles they had been keeping restrained, watching as Byakuya struggled to sit up in umbrage.

"Byakuya you're making a fool of yourself. Get up and show them you have even the _slightest_ bit of skill."

The young noble felt the urge to put an end to her discourtesy, rising from the ground with fierce determination. He took a deep breath before returning to his fighting stance, focusing himself solely on the opponent before him. Once again the man stood still in waiting, his nonchalant posture reflecting his disdain for the amateur opponent.

Byakuya waited this time as well, refusing to move until he fully analyzed his tactics. He leapt forward once again, sending another strike towards the man's torso. The masked member dodged as he had before, reaching to grab for Byakuya but his grip coming short. The young noble quickly whirled around him, letting a long leg swing deftly in the skilled man's direction. His kick was easily avoided, the man quickly reached to grab his leg but was unaware of the knee that flew towards his stomach. Byakuya then realized he had miscalculated his height, his knee slamming into the man's crotch instead of his torso like intended.

The man doubled over with a suppressed yelp, grabbing at his jewels with tear-struck eyes. The _one_ day he decides _not_ to wear his cup guard.

The raucous laughter that rang through the air was loud enough to startle Byakuya. He quickly muttered an apology to the whimpering man below him before turning to look at Yoruichi, whose laugh was the most prominent out of the rowdy mixture.

"Someone help him up." Yoruichi demanded lightly as the laughter finally died down. "Let's have another opponent for Byakuya. And this time, no dirty hits."

Byakuya gave a nod in response, watching as another masked man came before him. He knew this time wouldn't be as easy. After perusing his previous tactics, the other members surely knew how to counter methods. But he was more than eager to continue, having gained the upper hand against a Stealth Force member; his confidence was much more ample than before, finally completing a challenge without derision from his sensei.

He took his fighting stance once more, his half-nudity long forgotten and a fervent gaze upon his adversary. This opponent seemed much more predacious, his posture rigid and a sneer protruding from his mask.

"Don't kill him." Yoruichi warned the assailant.

Byakuya felt sheepish to hear his sensei's concern.

"But don't go easy on him." She added a moment after, causing the young noble to tense in the slightest.

It was a second later when he felt a crushing force against his ribs, barely capable of seeing the series of jabs that slaughtered his torso. Hit after hit struck brutally against his arms and chest, the quick strikes of pain so sudden that his brain was delayed to register them. A crushing kick to his stomach stole the air from his lungs, leaving him to gasp as his feet were swept from beneath him. His head slammed grimly against the thinly-padded floor.

And Byakuya saw the ceiling as his vision faded to black.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"It's still not working."

"Should I slap him one more time, Yoruichi-sama? I would be more than happy to."

"…Thanks Suì-Fēng, but I'm sure a little Kidō would do just fine."

A sigh. "As you wish, Yoruichi-sama… Hadō #1: Shō."

Byakuya jumped at the sudden jolt of electricity that coursed over his body. His eyes fluttered open to take in the dim light of the room around him. He stared at the high wooden ceiling above him, watching as multicolored specks collided gently in his vision. He attempted to sit up with a moan, wincing at the dull pain that throbbed at the back of his skull. He took in the sight of the two women standing before him, Yoruichi with her hands on her hips and Suì-Fēng with her arms crossed about her chest.

"How dare you worry Yoruichi-sama! She skipped lunch just to look after you!"

"Suì-Fēng, please."

"My apologies, Yoruichi-sama. It's just that if I were him, I would be showing my gratitude by now. And after you stayed so diligently by his side… it's the kindest thing you could ever grant him."

Yoruichi gave a sigh. "Suì-Fēng… about that lunch. Could you ask the chef to prepare mine? And make sure you stay to supervise them _closely_ as they do so. I trust that only you could accomplish such a task."

The persistent bodyguard nodded under her commander's gaze, her cheeks tinted softly at the minor commendation. "Of course, Yoruichi-sama. I'll try my absolute best!" She stated before scurrying off to the nearest exit.

The 2nd Division captain breathed a sigh of relief, turning to the young noble who had been silently watching the scene unfold.

"Sorry about that. Suì-Fēng is still as zealous as ever."

"Yes I don't believe she'll ever change." Byakuya remarked lightly.

"Yeah, unlike you. You've changed greatly since we started training. You're much more dedicated than I've ever seen before." Yoruichi praised with a smile as she knelt down beside him. "I honestly didn't think you'd last that long. You really surprised me there, Byakuya-bo."

The young raven was so blissed by her praise that he didn't care about the honorific on his name. He turned his head to fight the heat that rose to his cheeks.

"But we definitely have to get you fixed up. I can't send you back to Ginrei looking so tattered."

Byakuya looked down at his weary form, regarding the mauvine bruises that scattered across his torso and arms. His grandfather would surely fret if he arrived home in such a manner. The elderly man always seemed impassive but Byakuya knew the worrywart that lurked beneath.

"Just lay back. I'll fix you up real quick." Yoruichi mandated as she removed her haori.

Byakuya hesitantly reclined against the padded floor, his spine crying out in pain as hid so. He watched skeptically as the brown woman perused him.

"Tell me if this hurts."

"Ah!" Byakuya gave a gasp at the pressure of her hand on his rib cage, eliciting a sharp stab through his chest.

"What about this?"

"Ah!" He bit his lip to suppress the pain that rattled his left hip.

"Jeez, that guy really knocked you up. It looks like you fractured a few bones."

"It doesn't -Ah!- hurt so much."

"Don't be pretentious, Byakuya." Yoruichi encased her palm in a glow of green energy, placing it at the center of his chest.

Byakuya shivered at the surprisingly warm sensation, his cheeks flushing lightly as her hand trailed further down his chest. She lingered tenderly over dark bruises, circling them with her palm until they faded from sight. She continued the process for some time, moving down the expanse of his arms and pausing when he was back to a uniform color.

She regarded his body for a moment, surveying the close-eyed adolescent beneath her. His chest was lean and taut, shoulders slightly broadened in its first stages of development. The expanse of his stomach was flat yet toned, his pants lowered just enough to reveal creamy white hip bones. She absently brought her finger to one of them, tracing its subtle curve to the waistline of his pants. Byakuya didn't seem to take note of her wandering hand and she suddenly felt the urge to move even lower, to trail beneath those dazzling hips and discover what lurked beneath his navy fabric…

_No_. She chastised herself, removing her hand before she ended up sexually harassing him. Just what kind of lecher was she turning into?

She took a deep breath to relieve the heat that had managed to rise in her body, and Byakuya opened his eyes at the loss of touch.

"Are you finished?" He asked. Was that regret in his tone?

"No, I just got rid of the bruises. Healing your fractured bones will take a bit more time."

"Oh, okay."

Byakuya relaxed as she placed her hand on his ribcage, the familiar heat of Healing Kidō coming to rise. He let his eyes drift around the large empty room, the dim light that shone from the shoji screen doors told him it was most likely evening. He wondered how long he had been passed out, and even more so, how long Yoruichi had stayed at his side. She had apparently sacrificed her lunch to be with him, and that truly meant a lot, considering the older woman's voracious appetite. She could have easily left him in the hands of a medic team, not having to sit here and heal each of his individual wounds. It was touching to know she was concerned about him, that she was willing to set her priorities aside just to assist him.

Speaking of priorities, Yoruichi never seemed too occupied with her obligations. Considering the numerous titles she held, it would seem she had little time to be idle, much less train him for hours as she had been doing every day. He was actually quite curious as to how she managed to maintain so much leisure time.

"Yoruichi?"

"Yes?" Her hand kept steady on his chest.

"How do you have so much free time? With all your titles and responsibility, it just doesn't make any sense."

Yoruichi gave a light laugh. "To be honest, Suì-Fēng's been the one handling my duties. The main reason I even show up is to sign paperwork and make sure she hasn't frightened off our new recruits… and to cause trouble of course."

"Yes, you would-"

Byakuya's reply was cut off when the door suddenly flew open. Suì-Fēng quickly stepped in with a cart of food in tow.

"Yoruichi-sama, I'm sorry I took so long! Those chefs couldn't cook fast if their lives depend -" Suì-Fēng caught sight of Yoruichi's hand on Byakuya's chest.

"What do you think you're doing to Yoruichi-sama?!" The petite bodyguard nearly shoved the cart away when she sped over to them, kneeling beside her sensei. "Are you alright, Yoruichi-sama? Did he coerce you into touching him this way?" She glared at Byakuya. "How dare you! You perv-"

"Suì-Fēng please. I'm simply healing him. Do you honestly regard me so lowly that you would assume that _he_ could manipulate _me_?"

Suì-Fēng sputtered. "N-no, Yoruichi-sama! I wouldn't dare! I would never –"

"I'm only teasing, Suì-Fēng. Please calm down."

The explosive young woman seemed to simmer down at the statement. "Oh, of course. I do apologize though, Yoruichi-sama… if I had offended you in any way."

"Yes yes, of course."

Suì-Fēng continued to stare at Yoruichi, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

"..."

"..."

"…Suì-Fēng?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama?"

"We don't want the food to get cold."

The petite woman jumped up at the realization, running back over to the cart she had discarded by the doorway. "I'm so sorry, Yoruichi-sama. Here you go. Please enjoy your meal."

"Thank you Suì-Fēng." Yoruichi stated as she sat back from Byakuya. He attempted to sit up along with her, but the pain in his back shackled him to the floor. "Stay still, Byakuya." She warned, rolling the cart to the side of them. She dismissed Suì-Fēng, much to the bodyguard's reluctance, and started unpacking the covered dishes to eat.

Byakuya regarded her from where he lay. Three shelves of the cart were well abundant with food, steam rising from the hot plates as she uncovered her first meal.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?"

"Don't ask questions you know the answers to." She started munching on a bowl of rice. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't think I can eat like this. I'll just wait until I get home."

"Nonsense. My motto is: if you're hungry, eat."

"I can see that."

"Oh hush." She muttered between bites of chicken katsudon. "What kind of sushi do you like?"

He thought for a moment. "Anything spicy."

Byakuya blinked at the piece of sushi suddenly staring in his face. "And that would be?"

"Spicy salmon roll. Now open up before I eat it for you."

He didn't think she was bluffing, and the tasty smell of his favorite sushi was quickly tempting his nostrils. How did she know it was his favorite anyways? It was probably just luck. He timidly opened his mouth to the delectable intrusion, his cheeks flushing lightly at being fed by Yoruichi.

_It was incredibly delicious._

"Pretty good, huh? Ōmaeda's got some high class chefs slaving away in that kitchen."

Byakuya licked his lips when he finished chewing, savoring the delectable spice that lingered on his tongue.

Yoruichi thought he looked incredibly attractive when did so, his coral lips slightly moist and his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. She quickly reached for another piece of sushi, eager to keep that euphoric expression on his face. She held it out towards his lips, watching lustfully as he smoothly opened them, his tongue darting out to flick the piece into his mouth.

Oh the things she would do with that tongue…

_No_. She reprimanded herself once again, her head turning from the sight of him because her eyes couldn't tear away from it. Why did he have to start looking so damn adorable? How was she supposed to teach him anything if he kept making expressions like that?

"Yoruichi," She turned back to the lightly flushed adolescent. "Could I… have another please?"

_Oh Reiō. Doesn't he realize how goddamn cute he is?_

She quickly reached for another piece of sushi, taking the item up with her fingers instead of chopsticks. Yes, she knew this was borderline molestation, but she'd be damned if she let such a moment slip away. Byakuya didn't seem to mind the lack of utensils, his eyes fixed on the sushi as he opened his mouth once again. That slick tongue slipped out to take it from her fingers, the wet muscle brushing gently against her skin as it retreated back behind his lips. She felt a sensual shiver run through her body at the feel of it, heat pooling in her most sensitive of places.

She was seriously torturing herself, getting so aroused without an outlet for satisfaction. She absently reached for another piece of sushi, sliding closer to him as she pressed it against his mouth. He repeated the same motion, his tongue lingering slightly on her fingers. She knew she was getting way too much pleasure from this, and she knew full well that this would only be detrimental to her already ambivalent feelings toward him.

But honestly, she didn't care.

She wanted those lips to touch her over and over again, to feed him until he was brim with satisfaction. She gave him piece after piece until she held the last one, wishing she could make more materialize on the vacant plate before her. This food exchange had gotten way to lascivious, Byakuya humming lightly on every scrumptious morsel and Yoruichi crossing her legs in restraint. She gave him the last and final piece, her dipped low as she regarded him. He stared back at her with hazy eyes, unreadable emotions fleeting through their glossy surface. She hadn't noticed her fingers tracing the supple flesh of his lips, nor the way her head slowly lowered towards him…

"_Ahem._" Someone cleared their throat from a distance, and both Yoruichi and Byakuya's heads quickly swiveled in the person's direction.

Yoruichi instantly sat straight upon the sight of Kisuke, his posture rigid and a solemn expression on his face.

"I thought I'd stop by since I heard you were having lunch here. But since you're so _busy_, I suppose I'll go elsewhere." He said numbly as he turned back in the door's direction.

"Wait a minute, Kisuke." She flash stepped to grasp the sleeve of his haori. "We were just having lunch. Byakuya's still beat up from his training so I fed him some food. That's all."

Kisuke loosened slightly at the explanation, his eyes flickering to the reclined noble on the floor. "And only _you _could feed him?"

"Well it'd be pretty weird if I had one of the guys do it." She gave a soft chuckle to lighten the mood and Kisuke's eyes hadn't left from Byakuya's direction. She placed a small hand on his chin, tilting his face so he could look at her. "Don't look so upset, Kisuke. You just walked in at a bad moment." She softened her eyes and gave a smirk. "You're not jealous are you?"

Kisuke snorted. "Oh please, Yoruichi. You know me better than that." He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her flush against his body. He leaned down to place a soft kiss along her jaw before whispering lowly in her ear. "How about we get out of here? Our favorite room's still here in the barracks."

"Hmm…" She hummed softly in response, pulling away slightly to look up at him. "But I still have to finish healing Byakuya. He's got a fractured rib and an aching spine. He can't even sit up straight."

Kisuke's eyes fixed icily on Byakuya, regarding the young noble who perused them from afar. "Oh don't worry about that, I can heal him. Plus you should probably go check on Suì-Fēng, she's got a few rookies crying out in the yard."

"Ugh, not again." Yoruichi sighed tiredly at the news. "I guess I'd better go deal with that."

She turned towards her student. "I'll be right back, Byakuya. Kisuke's gonna work on those wounds."

The blond captain pulled her in for a kiss before she left, making sure to glance at Byakuya as he did so. Yoruichi quickly shunpoed from the room, the large dark-wooded doors sealing firmly behind her.

Byakuya watched as Kisuke traipsed towards him, kneeling on the ground right beside his reclined form. "Seems like you've had a rough day. Those guys don't go easy on anyone, do they?" He questioned rhetorically as he placed a glowing hand on the adolescent's ribcage. "Even if you _are_ just a little kid."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly towards him. "Little kid?"

Kisuke chuckled lightly. "Well, yes. I mean, when I was your age, I could barely hold a sword."

"Well you were obviously less skilled, and surely less mature. I'll have you know that I'm not much younger than you." The young noble quipped.

"Well, if you say so." Kisuke stated calmly with a smile, his eyes fixed on his healing hand. "You and Yoruichi seem to be spending quite a bit of time together."

"Yes, she and I have been getting to know each other quite well. I've been a lot more comfortable with her as my sensei."

"Oh, me too."

Byakuya's brow furrowed slightly. "I don't understand."

Kisuke gave a light laugh. "I mean, she and I have also been getting more comfortable… in a more _adult_ way of course. Something I'm sure you wouldn't comprehend."

The young noble tensed at the implication, along with the minor gibe at his ego. But he was determined to keep his composure in this battle, his remark coming in a cool yet resolute tone.

"No, I think I understand. After all, Yoruichi can be quite intimate with her favored pupil. As you so clearly walked in on earlier."

Kisuke's smile hadn't faltered, but Byakuya could see the fiery animosity that flickered through his mask. He slowly reached a large hand out to cup the young noble's face, his thumb grazing lightly against a minor burn mark, one that he had gotten from his training earlier.

Kisuke's smile widened, his deep tone a lethal mixture of honey and poison.

"Don't play with fire, Byakuya. You'll surely get burned."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_A/N: Well the war begins. Team Kisuke all the way! Just kidding... hehe... or am I?_

_Kisuke likes to use light conversation as a way of messing with his opponents so I thought I'd emphasize on that aspect of his personality. Prepare for lots of double entendres! _

_Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	6. Chapter Cinq

_A/N: I recently created a new story entitled Shihoin Bathhouse and Spa. I'll also be posting another new ByaYoru story entitled Vice and Apathy so check them out if you can. Thanks for reading!_

_Thanks to _MusingRaydius, bellaluna88, amber, DevonDemon, swiftfeet10 and 12hinata123 _for your reviews!_

* * *

**Just a Boy**

**By: **_ConteurCG_

**_-~CHAPTER CINQ~-_**

"Are you ready?"

"I believe so, yes."

"You don't sound too sure, Byakuya."

"That's because I'm not."

"Well you should be. If you haven't grasped the true concept of this lesson after everything that happened yesterday, I'm going to be very disappointed."

"But what if I simply don't get it."

"Don't sound so self-conscious. If you doubt yourself, you'll surely fail. Now hurry up and get started. I'd like to finish this lesson before winter rolls around."

Byakuya gave a nod as he stood before a stone-framed bed of coal. He kept his eyes on the long runway, focusing himself solely on the task before him. He heard Yoruichi cast the spell.

"Hadō #31, Shakkahō."

The bed of coal was suddenly ignited, wild and boisterous flames surged out from the ground before him. A fierce heat was radiating in waves, shooting the temperature around him to unfathomable heights. He could feel the sweat already prickling his brow, the blinding light of the sun causing the moist droplets to glisten like salty jewels.

He had to get this right.

He had to show her he was strong.

Byakuya took a step back before bolting forward, his legs rapidly coursing through mutinous flames. He could only see orange as the world blew past him, and the pressure of air on his body was bitterly cold. He emerged from the fire like a demon, the gust of wind from his sprint causing the flames to die out.

He stood firm as he caught his breath, regarding the bed of dying fire with a menacing gaze. He heard Yoruichi groan from the comfort of her wicker fan chair, her head shaking lightly in a scornful manner.

"Byakuya, you still don't understand."

"No, I do. The concept is just a bit difficult to grasp." He defended from his place at the end of the ember runway.

Yoruichi stood up and traipsed in his direction, coming to a halt just before him, hands placed neatly on her hips.

"Then tell me exactly what the purpose of this exercise is."

"To shunpo through the fire without extinguishing the flames."

"You're correct. So why haven't you changed your method since yesterday? You're still rushing through like a bull without restraint."

"I thought that if I simply increased my speed, I would move so quickly that there wouldn't be such a heavy after-gust."

Yoruichi gave him a look. "Byakuya… that's completely illogical. The faster you're move, the greater force of wind you produce. It's not about your speed; it's about your control of spiritual pressure." She gave a sigh as she rubbed her temple. "I told myself I wouldn't baby you through this but it seems inevitable. I just figured you would get through this without a hitch. I had to learn this method all on my own, you know, without any guidance whatsoever."

"Alright," Byakuya replied a little colder than intended. He was just so fed up with all the derogative criticism. It hurt his pride when she spoke with such contempt. "I'll try to grasp it on my own."

He quickly turned back to the runway of coal before him, his body slightly tense in frustration. Why was he constantly disappointing her? It was just so irksome to never impress her with his skill. No matter how hard he strained himself, she never seemed too surprised by his accomplishments, unless she had been thinking of him lowly in the first place.

He just wanted to dazzle her one day, to leave her speechless in all her commendation. He wanted her to shower him with praise, to tell him just how amazing she thought he was, not the fact that she had to baby him through a feasible lesson.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to regard the woman who was standing closely beside him, her eyes were much softer than they had been a moment ago.

"Byakuya," She spoke gently as though trying to pacify a wild animal. "I know this can be a bit frustrating, and I might even bother you to the point where you might hate me-"

"I could never hate you." He impulsively interjected, eliciting a wan smile on Yoruichi's face. Her hand trailed from his shoulder to his neck, gliding up to cup tenderly at his cheek.

"I just want you to know that I only say those things for your benefit. I believe in you and I want you to reach your full potential. It's just so aggravating when you constantly doubt your abilities. You need to believe you can achieve anything, Byakuya."

He felt himself blushing under the intensity of her gaze, along with the hand that gently caressed his cheek. He yearned for these intimate trices with her, when they teetered on the edges of a student-teacher relationship. He wanted these moments to last forever, to stay frozen beneath the loving warmth of her amber gaze. His hand unwittingly reached up to the one lying on his cheek, holding it there as if to proclaim his desire for eternity with her.

"Ya-re, ya-re," A deep voice interjected. "Don't you two train ardently?"

Byakuya glared at the sudden materialization of Kisuke, the warm hand on his cheek abruptly leaving its place. How did that guy always know when to ruin a moment?

"Kisuke," Yoruichi called as she walked towards the blond captain, leaving an irate Byakuya behind. "What are you doing here so early?"

The older man quickly took Yoruichi in his arms. "I thought I'd stop by before I headed over to the lab, check on how little Byakuya's coming along." He threw a glance in the young noble's direction, an amiable smile on his face.

That grin almost looked sincere, had it not juxtaposed the malice in his eyes.

"Yeah, he's doing alright. Nothing too shabby for a hotheaded Kuchiki." She gave Byakuya a teasing smirk over her shoulder and the young noble turned his head away in feigned annoyance.

"That's good to hear." Kisuke offered the noble a smile. "After all those injuries yesterday, I figured you might be a little discouraged. I should've known you would still be amped for a bit of competition."

Byakuya had a feeling he wasn't referring to his training.

"Yes, well even the best are beleaguered by minor obstacles. And I'm more than willing to eliminate _anything _in my way."

"Is that so?" Kisuke queried with mirth. "I also share such a passion. I find it difficult to hold back when I'm faced with a challenge, even if it is just a _minor_ threat."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Yoruichi regarded the two with a bewildered expression.

"…Okay… Well, we should probably get back to work. Byakuya still hasn't mastered the basic Onmitsu Shunpo."

"Onmitsu, eh?" The blond captain echoed. "Well that explains the fire bed."

"Yeah, he's having a little trouble with the technique." Yoruichi informed.

"Oh, really?" Kisuke glanced at the young noble. "You know I had already mastered that technique at your age. Perhaps I can offer you some assistance."

"No, thank you." Byakuya instantly refused. "I'm going to learn it on my own just fine."

"Well, alright then." The older male replied, turning towards Yoruichi. "I actually wanted to talk to you for a moment. You mind if we go upstairs?"

"Oh, but Byakuya-"

"He just said he wants to learn it on his own." Kisuke intruded. "You're not going to baby him, are you? He needs to learn independence when increasing his skill."

"I know that, Kisuke." Yoruichi assured. "I'll meet you upstairs though. I just need to tell Byakuya something."

"Yeah, sure." The blond captain gave a nod before shunpoing out of sight.

Yoruichi walked back over to the young noble who seemed tetchier than he had been a moment ago.

"I want you to have this done by the time I get back, Byakuya."

"Well, how long are you going to take?" A part of him was hoping she would say one second.

"That doesn't matter," She replied solemnly. "You should aim to complete this the very moment I leave here."

"I will." He confirmed.

"Good," She casted the Kidō and set the bed aflame. "Now I'll give you some advice before I leave."

"Okay."

"Don't focus so much on your speed. Focus on your spiritual pressure. Think about the air as it moves around you and control your reiatsu accordingly."

"I understand."

"Good. Now get to it." She started to walk away, stopping short a moment later. She gave him a glance over shoulder. "Oh, and Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

She gave him a smirk. "I suggest you don't disappoint me."

Byakuya swallowed dryly in response, watching her shunpo from sight. He then turned towards the enemy, boisterous red flames curling out wildly towards him.

He gave it a fierce look, letting it know just who it was messing with.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Kisuke had been standing near her window when she entered, but he moved himself towards her when she gained his attention.

"I was just a bit curious about something." He replied as he closed the distance between them.

"A curious scientist. How shocking." She quipped with a smirk.

"Yeah, quite surprising," He smirked back as he pulled her into his arms.

"So what are you wondering about?" She asked, resting her head on his broad chest.

He took a deep breath and placed his chin atop her purple hair. "I wanted to ask about you and Byakuya."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "What about us?"

"You two seem to be getting kind of close lately," He started calmly. "I just want to know where we stand on things right now."

"What do you mean? Byakuya and I aren't like that." She defended.

"I'd have to be blind not to see what going on between you both." Kisuke argued. "I just want you to clear things up, Yoruichi. I want to know how you feel about him."

She blinked at his candor, loosening herself from his arms. "I don't know."

"How could you not know?" He inquired. "It's quite a simple question: how do you feel about Byakuya?"

"I don't know," She brusquely answered, shaking her head lightly. "He's… he's my student but… But sometimes, I… I just don't know, okay? Why does it even matter, Kisuke?"

"It matters because it affects us." He gestured vaguely to the two of them. "I can't be content with our relationship if I know you're involved with someone else, Yoruichi. You have to consider how I feel as well."

"I _do_ consider your feelings, Kisuke." She refuted tensely. "I just don't know how I feel about things right now."

"Alright, fine," He sighed, running a hand through his messy blond hair. "I guess… I guess we'll just have to take a break then."

"A break?" The heiress echoed softly.

"Yeah," The captain confirmed. "At least until you sort things out."

"So we're just not going to talk then?" She asked, her voice sounding more distressed than intended.

"No, just… just not as much, okay?" He took one of her hands in his own, offering a languid smile. "I think this could be good for us though. I mean, when's the last time you and I were ever apart from each other, huh?"

She gave a weak smile in response and Kisuke leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you around, alright?" He brushed his thumb over her cheek before turning around to make his leave.

Yoruichi only stared at his retreating form, wondering when her life had become so complicated.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Byakuya was dead.

Or so she thought at first, when she found him out on the training field, lying completely motionless on the grass.

She walked over to the suspected corpse –who had yet to notice her presence- and regarded its feeble close-eyed expression. His chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took, ink black hair feathered out on the grass beneath him. His skin was covered with sheen of sweat and the sunlight played along its radiance, giving the weary young noble an unnatural and moony glow.

He looked undeniably beautiful.

She gave a glance towards the bed of coal, which had completely burned out to faint swirls of smoke. He must've completely exhausted himself, she thought, kneeling down beside him and lifting the boy's docile form onto her arms. His head lolled back for a moment, then he shifted slightly and curled himself into her embrace. She stood up and shunpoed off the field, arriving seconds later to the gate of the Kuchiki manor. After a few sidewise glances from passing servants, guards and maidens - who all most likely thought the 2nd Division captain was bringing home their deceased young master - she made her way to Byakuya's room, then laid the boy on his luxurious futon.

He stirred as she adjusted his covers, brushing a few strands of hair from his face before she placed a glowing hand on his chest. He seemed to settle at the warmth, his head snugging into his cushion and a minor arc on his lips. Just when she had finished restoring his reiryoku and was moving to make her leave, the young noble blinked open his eyes and regarded her languidly.

"Go to sleep," She curtly demanded.

"I did it." He said groggily as he moved to sit up, Yoruichi pushed him back down with a finger.

"Did what?"

"The Onmitsu Shunpo." His voice was worn with sleep. "I finally got it."

"Oh, yeah?" She gave him a smirk. "You were probably dreaming."

"No," He shook his head softly, pride glinting in his eyes. "I wasn't dreaming. I actually did it. You have to let me show you."

"And you will." She gave him a small smile. "Tomorrow."

"But isn't the Midsummer Festival tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it is," She confirmed. "But you've still got training. You honestly didn't think I'd give you a day off, did you?"

"No," He sighed. "I suppose not."

"Good," She ruffled his hair before standing up. "Cause you've passed out one too many times lately."

He gave her an amused smirk.

Yoruichi felt her heart flutter.

She turned away from him and started walking to the window.

"Can't you use the door for once?"

She flashed a smirk over her shoulder.

"Have I ever?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Care to share your thoughts?_


	7. Chapter Six

_A/N: First, let me say I'm super sorry for the lengthened wait. I recently lost all my drafts for various chapters of all the stories I'm currently working on so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch and it most likely doesn't match up to the original draft I had because I wasn't in the same mindset when I wrote it. I've also been quite sick recently so I haven't had much time to write but I will definitely try and post a lot more soon. More specifically, the final chapter of Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa. Also, I got a question about lemons and whatnot so let me just say that they definitely will come, but I don't want to just throw them in there and make the story all awkward and smutty. So patience. And honestly, if you just want a lemon you should go check out my ByaYoru two-shot, The Thrill of the Chase. _

**Just a Boy**

**By: **_ConteurCG_

**_-~CHAPTER SIX~-_**

"Alright, we're finished." The 2nd Division Captain stood from her post on the wicker fan chair, stretching her limbs and lightly dusting her robes.

"Really?" Byakuya asked from his position at the end of the runway, seemingly unperturbed by the vicious flames blustering wildly beside him, as though he were more than used to such lethal circumstances.

"Yes." Yoruichi tersely confirmed. "You have yet to master it of course, but that's something you can do on your own time."

Byakuya gave a nod in response, watching as Yoruichi used a Kidō spell to distinguish the flames.

"You can bathe in my quarters. Meet me by the gates in twenty." She stated soberly before shunpoing from sight.

Byakuya blinked at her sudden departure, the after gust from her sprint causing his hair to toss lightly around his face. She had been so distant ever since he arrived that morning, never speaking unless necessary and even then, only in succinct statements. He wondered if he had done something to upset her, considering how she seemed to be perfectly normal just yesterday. She didn't appear quite angry in her behavior, just distant and almost strictly formal, as though they were simply student and teacher and not… well whatever they were at the moment.

He picked up the spare garments he had brought with him before flash stepping to her sector of the household. He showered quickly in respect of the short time she had given him, donning his crisply folded kimono and appearing before the gates just moments later.

Yoruichi stood just beyond the golden egress, where a standard noble carriage was stationed. She was speaking with the head coachman; her archetypal shihakusho was substituted for a forest green kimono. As he approached them, he could make out the complex gold-threaded designs that lined over the fabric. The coloring was brilliant against her dark skin. She looked elegant and sophisticated, an appearance well-suited for her status but still slightly strange on the Shihōin heiress who scarcely donned any opulent clothing.

Yoruichi glanced towards her pupil as he approached, his cerulean kimono neatly fastened on his frame. The deep color was well-harmonized against his fair complexion, the blue bringing a subtle shimmer to his silver grey eyes. She had advised him not to wear anything too luxurious today. But even in such monochromatic attire, the young noble held an air of grace and poise that one could only earn from years of lessons in etiquette and suitable decorum. He stopped short a few steps away from her, apparently waiting for her to enter the carriage before he did so. She took the offered hand of the coachman as she went in, Byakuya following shortly after.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The ride was silent, _uncomfortably_ silent.

Byakuya was so unaccustomed to a taciturn Yoruichi, sitting at the other side of the carriage with her eyes upon the passing scenery beyond her window. She hadn't spoken since her terse instructions after training and the stretching silence was becoming unsettling. He tried recalling all that had happened since he met her this morning, thinking perhaps he had missed something in his behavior that would upset or offend her. He couldn't think of anything. Then why was she being so distant?

He felt strangely hurt by this hostility, like when she had reprimanded him for that spiteful kiss he had given her back when they first began their training. It brought a sudden sense of dread over him, one that was slightly frightening in its intensity. Those few days he had spent wallowing in depression were one of the most painful in his life. It proved just deep his feelings ran for her, just how much he depended on her company, on her presence. He honestly wished he didn't feel as strongly as he did for her now. It was unbecoming to let himself grow so fond of someone he could never be with, especially one who would never return the feelings he held for her. Byakuya was painfully aware of this fact, but even so, he still wanted to maintain whatever status of relationship they currently shared with each other. Even in those fleeting moments where she touched him gently or gazed at him reverently, he knew she only saw him as her student, perhaps a friend if he was so fortunate. He couldn't bear the thought of ever being shunned by her again.

He needed her.

Growing more discomforted by the heavy silence stretching between them, Byakuya decided to make an attempt at conversation.

"Will we be spending the entire day at the festival?"

She didn't bother to turn from the window. "Yes."

Well that was surely a failure. He attempted once more.

"Is everything alright?"

Another, "Yes."

This was going nowhere. Her succinct replies were only frustrating him even more. He wanted to know what was upsetting her. He wanted to _fix_ whatever was upsetting her. If she kept this up throughout the day, he would surely lose his mind before nightfall.

He wasn't sure if it was the utter discomfort that forced his actions, but he dared himself to move closer to her, turning himself slightly in her direction and causing his knee to brush lightly against her own.

Yoruichi felt his presence grow closer; the brush of his kimono against her knees instantly caused her legs to lock tightly together. Why was he doing this? Why was he so closed to her? Was he trying to disturb her and unravel her resolve? She thought this ride would be silent, that she could count on Byakuya's reticent personality to ensure some quietness between them. She needed to think. She needed to build up the restraint she would need to avoid ogling over him all day. Her mind was just too muddled at the moment, flickering between thoughts of her attraction to Byakuya and the guilt she felt about it with Kisuke.

Why had she thought this day would actually be fun? Oh right, because she hadn't been falling for her student when she planned it. How could she possibly spend a whole day in Rukongai with him, especially when she just had a split with Kisuke? She wanted time to sort her feelings out, to prove she didn't feel as deeply for this boy as she thought she did. She loved Kisuke. She did, really. It was just so ambivalent when it came to the topic of Byakuya. He was her student, her friend. She wasn't supposed to feel anything beyond mutual respect for him. She couldn't be unfaithful to her closest companion, nor develop feelings for someone who didn't feel the same way towards her.

She had hoped she could get through this day by being more solemn, creating a blockade between them and maintaining a formal atmosphere. But yet here he was, asking irrelevant questions and invading her much needed personal space. She didn't want to even turn towards him at the moment. But she also knew she would have to look at him at some point. The action was truly inevitable.

Taking a deep breath and reminding herself of her duty as a teacher, she reluctantly drifted her eyes from the window towards him.

His expression stole her breath away.

He looked severely distressed.

Most of his features appeared calm. It was his eyes and slightly knitted brows that gave it away. Reflected in those steely grey orbs was pure anxiety and concern. And for who? Her? Did he honestly care that much? She felt her heart quicken slightly, his proximity suddenly much too close for her at the moment.

Wait a second, when did _she_ start feeling so nervous around him? And why was she feeling so concerned that _he _was feeling so concerned?

"Did I do something wrong?"

His voice broke her from her momentary stupor. He had leaned forward slightly when he asked that question and Yoruichi felt herself marginally reel back towards the window. The carriage was starting to feel rather stuffy and she needed more air than was currently available.

His doting expression only grew more distressed at the motion, a flicker of pain shifting quickly through his eyes. She realized she had been silent for too long. He was obviously expecting some sort of reply to his question.

"No." She replied in a tone much softer than she had expected. He appeared no less comforted by her answer and so she decided to further her response, if anything to get the worried look off that handsome face. "You didn't do anything wrong, Byakuya. I just need a bit of quiet to myself for a moment."

"Oh… okay." He voiced quietly, his gaze falling towards his lap.

"Would you mind… shifting over a bit?" She asked when he fell into a contemplative silence. He didn't spare her another glance when he moved over to the other side of the carriage, his posture rigid and his eyes fixated on his lap.

The silence weighed heavily on two ardent hearts.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The carriage came to a halt and Byakuya finally gazed up from his lap to regard the scene beyond his window. They were just a short distance from the northern outskirts of Rukongai. Why had they stopped here? Had the coachman faced some sort of obstacle?

He heard the carriage door beside Yoruichi open, watching as she gracefully stepped down from the wagon onto the dirt road path. She glanced towards him as her feet touched the ground, easily reading his slightly perplexed countenance. "We're walking from here." She stated calmly before the coachman closed the door behind her. The door was then opened on his side of the carriage. A stepping stool placed down beneath the doorway was provided for ease of descent. He saw Yoruichi already walking a few steps ahead of him, not even bothering to turn to him as he increased his steps to catch up with her.

'Why are we walking from here?' would have of course been his first question had he the courage to speak right now. He felt so shunned and rejected. He couldn't understand what could possibly make her hate him but apparently there was something that caused her current animosity towards him.

He could bet it was the way he had been performing as a student lately. She had even said it herself. He hadn't lived up to her expectations. She wasn't pleased with how long he had taken to learn the Onmitsu Shunpo. If anything, that was most likely the reason she was upset. Why couldn't he be stronger? Why couldn't he work harder as a pupil? He was shaming himself as both a student of a Gotei 13 commander _and_ as the future head of the Kuchiki household.

Yoruichi kept her head forward as they walked on the path towards Rukongai. She knew she couldn't look at him at the moment. She could practically _feel_ the despondence radiating from the young noble beside her. Perhaps she _was_ being a bit too harsh on him. After all, it isn't really his fault that she can't sort out her feelings for him. Why should she isolate him for just being himself… his treacherously attractive self?

She's just going to have to learn some self-control. She's an elite shinigami for goodness sake. She should at least know how to keep reign on her emotions.

"Byakuya," She heard herself call out to him, prompting a discontented face to turn in her direction. Those muddled grey eyes were quickly shedding her resolve. "I'm sorry if I've been a bit hostile. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I understand." He replied in a solemn tone, his eyes drifting from her own to look at the road outstretched before them. He stared off with a pensive expression, then spoke softly a moment later.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi."

_Sorry?_ The brown woman echoed in the frame of her mind. Why would he have any reason to be sorry? If anything, she should be apologizing for being so austere with him today.

"Why are you apologizing Byakuya?"

The young noble kept his sorrowful gaze forthright. "I know that… I have yet to prove myself worthy of being your student but..." He suddenly drifted those steely grey orbs towards her, emulous passion flaring within them. "I will try harder, Yoruichi." His fists were clenching tightly at his sides. "I will prove myself to you, to my clan."

The Nibantai Taichou felt her eyes widen slightly at the statement.

_Prove himself_… _to her?_

She couldn't help the smile that crept its way across her face, a foreign flutter of emotions in her chest.

At the sight of that notorious grin, Byakuya's worries seemed to vanish within him. He couldn't quite comprehend what exactly in his statement had elicited such a reaction, but all that really mattered was that she was smiling again, and more importantly, at _him_.

"Come on, Byakuya." She stated lightly, that subtle smile growing into a Cheshire grin. "First one to the border gets a corndog."

And in a quick gust of wind, she was gone.

Byakuya instinctively followed on her heels, but with a bit less gusto of course, deciding that whatever this 'corndog' may be, he probably wouldn't want it anyways.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Byakuya is looking left and right and out of place, having lost track of Yoruichi when he sprinted after her. He tries not to appear too alienated as he halts his flash step near a busy market center. His companion is nowhere in sight and Byakuya can already feel himself getting anxious. How does she accompany him here and just abandon him as soon as they arrive? He has no clue where he could possibly find her.

"Mmm, those look delicious! Can I have two please?"

The sound of her voice causes his head to whip in its direction, his eyes landing upon a nearby food cart; one that has his sensei standing eagerly in front of it. She took a hold of the two sticks handed out to her, turning to Byakuya as he approached and handing one to him. He blinked down at the item, reluctantly taking it from her hand and continuing to survey it.

"What is this?" He twirled the stick between his fingers, regarding the bread-like cylinder attached to it.

"A corndog. Try it. It's really good." Yoruichi took a bite of her own, as if to assure the skeptical noble that the food wasn't deadly. "Go on, eat it."

Byakuya frowned at the item, bringing it slightly closer to his nostrils to smell it. "What is it made of?"

Yoruichi had to roll her eyes. "Corn and dogs."

Byakuya couldn't mask the disgust on his face.

"I'm only kidding," She chuckled as she took another bite of her own. "It's breaded sausage."

The young noble appeared slightly relieved by the confession, bringing the item closer to his mouth before pulling it away again. He held it out towards Yoruichi.

"I… I'm actually not quite hungry. You can have it."

The brown woman chortled. "Don't tell me the next head of the Kuchiki Clan is afraid of a little snack?"

"I am not afraid." Byakuya firmly refuted, bringing the corndog to his mouth and taking a bite before he could change his mind. He chewed the morsel with furrowed brows, trying to decipher the mixture of flavors.

"Well?" Yoruichi prompted, waiting for his reaction.

"It's..." Byakuya started, staring at the innards of his corndog, "…savory."

Yoruichi had to stop herself from laughing at the way he was eating, the stick held neatly between the tips of his fingers as he took small, delicate bites. He ate more ladylike than she did, having already finished her own snack and twirling the stick between her fingers. She then noticed a thin red band around the middle of it. Bringing it closer for inspection, she realized it was a string. She untied it and held it out towards the vendor behind the cart.

"Oi, Ojisan, what is this thing?"

The middle-aged gentleman gave a light gasp. "Oh my, it seems you've won."

"Won?" Yoruichi echoed. Byakuya glanced down at the now vacant stick in his hands, there was no red string on his own.

"Yes, I had a little contest going on for the festival today. I honestly didn't think anyone would win so soon though." The vendor explained, patting his pockets before delving into one of them. He pulled out a key and unlocked something behind his cart, emerging with a little box in hand and opening it for them to view its contents.

"Wood pieces?" Yoruichi questioned, regarding the various wooden shapes in the velvet-lined box.

"Not just any wood pieces," The vendor informed. "These are hand-carved from the Unsei Tree. They're said to bring good luck and fortune. Here," He reached into the box and pulled out a piece before handing it to Yoruichi. She stared down at the small wooden heart in her palm, running her thumb over its glossy finish.

"It will surely bring you good fortune, young lady." The vendor smiled as he closed the box. "Even in terms of love." He made sure to give a knowing wink at Byakuya, prompting the young noble to shift his gaze elsewhere, embarrassed.

Yoruichi continued to regard the item pensively.

_Luck in love, huh?_ She clasped her hand around the wooden heart.

She could surely use it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Give it back, Kazu!"

"No way, moron."

"Ow! Don't pull my hair!"

Byakuya watched two unkempt children bickering. The rowdy pair rolling back and forth on the ground, spouting curses in an exchange of fists. He briefly wondered if they had any guardians to supervise them, then reminded himself that most of the children in Rukongai were parentless. It was truly a shame. He himself hadn't much of a relationship with his parents, that is if you counted the seasonal familial gatherings and events. Even then, they scarcely said a word to him, often too busy maintaining relations with other noble families to pay much mind to their trophy child. It was alright with him though. He preferred solitude anyways… at least sometimes...

"Get back here! You little thieving brat!"

Byakuya shifted himself to the side as a trio of small children bustled past him, an elderly man in tow. This had been the fourth robbery he had seen since arriving here. Some of which were so discreet that even the people being robbed hadn't noticed. He had to ponder where exactly they were heading at the moment. They were getting much deeper into the Rukon District, and to areas much too hazardous for anyone to be promenading through. He turned towards Yoruichi, who seemed unperturbed by the perilous conditions surrounding them, strolling merrily as though she were passing through the countryside.

"Yoruichi?"

The brown woman glanced in his direction. "What is it, Byakuya?"

"Where exactly are we heading?"

"To see a friend."

_A friend?_ Byakuya echoed in the frame of his mind. They had been walking for quite some time. Why hadn't they simply flash-stepped to their destination?

"Before you ask, Rukongai is one of the few places I like to stroll through."

Byakuya tried to mask the momentary shock on his face. It was like she had read his mind.

"Come on, it's right around this corner." She turned onto a small narrow alley. It was a dead-end, with only one single door at the end of it. It seemed suspicious, all shadowed and dreary looking. He had to wonder just what kind of 'friend' they were meeting here.

They entered into a small room. Well actually, upon further inspection, the room was rather large. It was simply so clustered with knickknacks, trinkets and other ornamental gimcrack that the room appeared half its size. There were lamps and chandeliers of all different shapes, colors and sizes. Everything from frames and strange instruments to back-scratchers and couches seemed to take up every unit of the room. Byakuya took in the scene with observant eyes, so busy lingering over each and every trinket that he failed to notice the small old woman hunched over in one corner of the room.

"Oh my, could it be? Is that my little Neko-chan?"

Byakuya nearly jumped at the high-pitched witchy tone that came from behind him. He turned to regard the miniature woman. She was almost half his size, most likely due to her horrid posture and slightly hunched back. She wore a loose kimono with lengthened sleeves, covering her bone-thin arms and wrinkly skin.

"Hiro-bāchan, how are you?" Yoruichi grinned at the old woman.

"I had a feeling you'd show up today, Neko-chan." The elder woman wagged a knowing bony finger as she shuffled past them to get behind the small counter on the other side of the room.

"I show up this day every year, Bāchan." Yoruichi informed dryly, a smirk on her lips.

"Do you now?" The old woman's wrinkled face wore a perplexed expression. "Must be going senile." She gave a witch-befitting cackle that made Byakuya wonder why Yoruichi seemed so fond of such a creepy senior.

"And who might this handsome gentleman be?" The elder swiveled those glassy pale eyes in his direction, sending a cold shiver straight down his spine.

"Oh, this is Byakuya." Yoruichi introduced, gesturing vaguely to the young noble.

The Kuchiki heir's mannered instincts kicked in. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh my, what a treasure!" The old woman chimed shrilly in reply, covering those hollowed cheeks with her feeble hands. "You always know how to pick 'em, Neko-chan." She smiled deviously at Yoruichi, revealing a perfect row of false teeth. "Come now, I've already got everything all set up for ya. Just head on down and grab what'cha need, dear."

She bent down behind the counter for a moment and Byakuya heard the creaking sound of a door open. Yoruichi moved from her position beside him, walking over to the counter as well. "I'll be right back, Byakuya." She said before descending down an unseen flight of stairs, leaving him and the old woman as the room's only occupants.

Byakuya tried not to shift uncomfortably on the soles of his feet. Why did Yoruichi leave him alone with this ghastly elder? He had that foreboding feeling of an awkward conversation coming along.

"So, Kuya-chan, see anything ya like?"

_Kuya-chan?_ Byakuya was fifty percent sure she wasn't referring to him. Half of him said she was one of the bizarre old women that gave nicknames upon sight, and the other half of him just thought she was senile, probably talking to some figment of her imagination. He played it safe by looking everywhere but at her, giving the impression that he hadn't heard her.

"You don't come to these kind of places often do ya, dear?"

It seemed that playing deaf wouldn't halt her queries. Byakuya gave a small nod in reply, letting his gaze continue to rove around the scenery. A flash of gold suddenly caught his eye, prompting him to shift slightly to the other side of the room (it only took one step). He could see it was a jewelry box, open for display. And within it, was a thin gold necklace.

"Ah, I see something's caught yer eye." Hiro stated in that witchy tone as she shuffled over to him.

Byakuya was too busy perusing the item to be bothered by her sudden proximity. She reached up and took the box down for him, delicately pulling out the necklace for him to view.

"This was dug up down by the river. They say it washed ashore a few centuries ago, something about some dying noble clan or another." She held it out for Byakuya to take. "I can give it to ya if you'd like, free of charge."

He took the item from her bony grasp, gingerly holding it over his palm. "Why would I need such a thing?"

"For the apple of yer eye, of course." She gave him a wrinkly wink. "This old kook's got her senses, ya know."

Byakuya feigned ignorance at the implication. After that little quip by the vendor earlier, he was beginning to surmise that every elder in the Rukon District somehow knew of his latent affections for his sensei, as if they had some sort of intuitive pheromone detector or something. And that thought was quite unsettling. No one except Urahara Kisuke knew of his covert adoration. So how did these people automatically know? He needed to school his expressions or body language if they kept going about like this.

He let his fingers ghost over the thin golden chain, coming upon the small oval-shaped emerald jewel that was embedded at its center. He couldn't help but think of Yoruichi's forest green kimono with gold-threaded designs. This item would surely look pleasing with her attire, the color not only harmonizing with the fabric but her skin as well.

But no, he couldn't possibly give her a gift. Just what kind of message would that send to her? He didn't want to unwittingly cross any lines in their relationship. They seemed to be skating on thin ice already, and he didn't want to do anything that my cause her to ostracize him again. And he couldn't forget about Kisuke, of course. Yes, it _would_ be quite satisfactory to see the subtle indignance flashing through the older man's eyes when he saw the item, but he couldn't let himself impinge too greatly on their relationship, especially when it was so clear that Yoruichi preferred Kisuke over him anyways.

Byakuya handed the item back to the old merchant. "Thank you for your generosity but I truly have no need for it."

"Ya know, Kuya-chan," The elderly woman began in her shrilly tone, leaning in much too close for the young noble's comfort. "For every soul that's ever come upon this old shop… they say that the first thing that catches yer eye is something that was destined for ya."

Byakuya thought this woman was truly a skilled merchant. With those wrinkled glassy pale eyes looking so sincere, he would honestly believe she was telling the truth. But he knew better of course, being taught from childhood about the ways of commercial trickery. The only person who could ever make him fall blatantly for a trap was Yoruichi. And that was only because she knew him better than anyone else.

The Kuchiki heir took a subtle step back from the ornery woman's short proximity. There was only so much space he could make between them in such a compacted room. "Even so, I must insist. I really have no desire for-"

The footfall of Yoruichi as she climbed up the unseen stairway halted his statement. She appeared from behind the counter and walked over to them. And Byakuya couldn't help but notice she was empty handed. Wasn't she here to retrieve something? Her form-fitting kimono didn't have any lumps that might reveal she was concealing something. So what had been the purpose of this little stop-in?

"Thanks for everything, Hiro-bāchan." Yoruichi took ahold of the elder's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'll be sure to stop by again soon."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Neko-chan."

Byakuya regarded the old woman's empty handedness. The jewelry box had been shut and replaced on the shelf without his notice. How had that happened?

"Come on, Byakuya," Yoruichi called as she shifted past him to the doorway.

He gave one last glance at the merchant as they stepped out. That creepy old woman was giving him an eerie smile, revealing a brilliant row of large false teeth. She gave him a languid wave with her skeletal hand, the door closing automatically behind him. He felt a shiver run down his spine, and turned towards Yoruichi who was walking a few steps ahead of him. He still couldn't comprehend how his sensei could ever think of that woman as 'a friend'.

But in any reason, he was still more than glad to be away from that spectral place.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

By the time they walk back to the outskirts of Rukongai, it's already midday and the scene appears to have transformed in the short period they had spent at the trinket shop. The streets are clustered with game stalls and merchant carts. Multicolored paper lanterns are sprinkled throughout the scenery, enhancing the typically vapid streets and embellishing them with beauty. Rukon civilians are bustling to and fro, filling the air with the cacophony of laughter and chatter, the shouts of cart vendors as they beckon upon their chumps. The delectable smells of chow from food stalls threading their way around gullible noses, luring them to freshly-made goods and treats.

The setting was truly striking, vivid.

"Is it… always like this?" Byakuya asked incredulously, never having seen a Rukon festival before.

"Yes," Yoruichi confirmed lightly, her gaze on the scene and a smile on her lips. "Every year."

Byakuya thought she looked so alive, her eyes just as vivid as the atmosphere. And when she turned to regard him, her expression mirthful and sweet, he felt his stomach tighten in trepidation.

"Are you ready, Byakuya?"

"For what?" He questioned sincerely, taken in by the playfulness of her tone.

She flashed him that notorious grin.

"For the best night of your life."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Whoa! Awesome!"

"No way! This is her sixteenth win!"

"She's _so_ cool!"

Yoruichi reloaded her dart gun once more. Eyes closed and aim ready, she fired six consecutive shots, knocking down six milk bottles simultaneously.

"Whoa! She did it again!"

"Did you see that, mom? She had her eyes closed!"

Byakuya tried keep from being pushed over by a throng of children, all excitable and eager to see the woman who had won almost every single prize at the shooting booth. There was only a large stuffed teddy bear left on the back shelf. And the booth operator was looking more than glum at his losses, wearily getting up from his bench chair to reach for his last well-earned toy to give to this menacing brown woman who had taken all his business for the night.

"Thanks." Yoruichi stated upon taking her prize, placing it on the massive pile of toys in Byakuya's hands. The young noble's irritated frown couldn't even be seen behind the mountain load, and he had to wonder how Yoruichi talked him in to holding all of them. As she turned from the booth, the throng of children enveloped her thighs, tugging on her kimono for individual attention.

"Nee-sama, you're so cool!"

"How did you shoot like that?!"

"Can you teach _me_ how to do that, Onee-sama?"

Yoruichi gave a chime of laughter in reply, ruffling the hair on small heads and grinning at her novel admirers.

"Sorry kiddos but I'm kind of busy tonight." She heard the defeated whines of her enthusiasts. "How about some toys then?" She offered sweetly, brightening the smiles on petite faces. "My friend Byakuya here'll give them to you."

A number of heads abruptly swiveled to the pair of arms grasping a pile of toys. Then squeals of joy were heard as they ran in the pile's direction, knocking the young noble over in the process. Byakuya made an 'ooph!' sound as he hit the ground, multiple hands and faces blocking his vision before he was suddenly empty-handed moments later. The Kuchiki heir sat up warily when the crowd dispersed, glaring indignantly at a giggling Yoruichi.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

She covered her mouth to stop from laughing at his tattered state, with his unkempt hair and wildly disheveled clothing. She walked over to him as he stood up from the ground. He didn't even notice her approach, too busy muttering angrily about insensitive demon cats and dusting off his kimono.

Byakuya suddenly felt his hair fall to his shoulders and looked up to see Yoruichi before him, a smirk on her lips and his hair band in her palm.

"There is no way I'm playing tag right now, Yoruichi." He warned, still feeling quite irate that she let those children loose on him.

"Oh don't get all fussy, Byakuya-bo." She teased lightly, her hands reaching up towards his head. "I'm just fixing this bird's nest."

Byakuya didn't even get upset that she used her belittling honorific, too caught up in the feel of her small hands suddenly running through his hair. He felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks at the touch. He would never admit it to anyone but, his hair was one of his most sensitive places. And the feel of her fingertips as they ran over his scalp sent a low buzz flowing through his body, his heart beating a little faster than necessary. It felt so soothing and sensual. And the fact that it was Yoruichi who was doing it only made it all the more pleasing.

Yoruichi pretended not to notice the change in Byakuya's expression, the way his eyes were slowly dimming low and his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. He had stopped brushing his clothing at some point, his body loose and languid as she stood closely to him, her hands still gliding through that sleek dark hair. It seemed that she'd discovered a sensitive spot on her diligent student. And Yoruichi was ashamed to admit that she was feeling so giddy about it. It's not like she was tempted to discover any _other_ receptive parts of him as well...

She cleared her throat to halt her train of thought, quickly retying the ribbon in his hair and taking a step back from him. "We should get some food. The show's about to start."

"A show?" Byakuya queried, regaining his senses once she put a bit of distance between them.

"Yeah they always end the festival with a fireworks show." Yoruichi informed as they began walking to the nearest food stall. They ordered a few yakitori and dango before walking away from the crowds of peons and the central cluster of the festival.

Byakuya walked a few steps behind his sensei as she led them down a series of passageways. The Rukon District didn't have as many street lanterns as Seireitei did, especially in the less populated areas. The alleys were getting much darker as they continued their tread, to the point where he could barely make out Yoruichi's figure as they traveled.

"Yoruichi?" He called as he increased his pace. Not because he was slightly scared or anything, being in an unfamiliar setting and all… but simply because he wanted to confirm her presence.

"What is it, Byakuya?"

"Why are we moving away from the festival?"

"Because there's somewhere I'd like to go."

He was starting to become rather nettled by her constant ambiguity. It was as though she prided herself on being vague.

She stopped suddenly and Byakuya nearly bumped into her frame. They were standing in front of a large wooden door (at least from what he could tell) and Yoruichi began unclasping the set of locks on it. She opened it with a shrill creaking sound and entered. Byakuya hesitantly followed suit, the door closing behind him and suddenly encasing them in darkness.

"Yoruichi, what is this place?" He questioned in the silent blackness, wishing she wasn't so skilled at naturally masking her reiatsu.

"You'll see." He felt relieved to hear her voice so closely to him. Then a small hand clasped around his own, their fingers intertwining. "This way." She guided him like a shepherd through the bleakness, that soft, warm hand as his only confirmation of her presence. He was half hoping that this passage wouldn't end. To just be here with her, alone with her, linked with her, was satisfying enough that he didn't need to partake in any other festivities for the evening.

His hand was released and Byakuya suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. Before he could even voice his qualms, he felt the familiar chill air of a flash step surround him. Then another door was opened, and they were outside once again. He was placed to stand on his own footing and he quickly took in his surroundings.

They were on a roof, quite high off the ground. In the distance, he could make out the small specks of color that were most likely the multicolored lanterns of the festival. Everything else was rather dark. Only the flickering stars of Soul Society's dark sky lit the nightscape for the pair to view.

"This is the best place to see the show."

Yoruichi's voice grasped his attention and he turned to regard his host for today. She was sitting at the edge of the roof, her feet dangling off the side of the building as she uncased the small container of dango they had purchased. She handed him a skewer when he walked over and sat beside her.

"Do you always view the show from here?" Byakuya heard himself ask quietly.

"Yes, sometimes," She answered honestly.

"By yourself?"

She gave him a glance at that question, before chewing pensively on her snack. She answered distantly a moment later.

"No."

"Oh, I see." He replied in an even tone, trying not to appear as put off by her answer as he was. She was probably referring to Kisuke. He honestly didn't want to even think about the other male at the moment but he guessed it was sort of a pull back to reality. He needed to remind himself that she belonged to someone else, someone that he could never compete with in terms of the history they shared. He couldn't let the situation get the best of him. As much as he enjoyed all that had happened today, he shouldn't think of it as anything more than a day out with his sensei, nothing more than a platonic day of festivities.

"That dango's going to get stale by the time you eat it."

He had completely forgotten about the skewer in his hand, leaning in to take a bite of the doughy treat and trying to shake his momentary depressive thoughts from his mind. He needed to quit being so sullen. How could he possibly enjoy his time with her now if all he ever did was wallow in his unrequited love?

"Hey what's that hanging out of your obi?" Yoruichi queried curiously, pointing to the gleam of radiance reflecting from the young noble's kimono.

"Hm?" Byakuya glanced down at his clothing. "I don't see anything."

"Right there." She clarified, reaching for the gleam at the boy's side. She took a hold of the item and pulled it out, dangling the thin golden chain between them. "Oh, it's just a necklace." She commented dully as she perused it. "It's really nice actually. Why do you have it?"

Byakuya stared at the item with widened eyes. _That old witch! _How had she managed to place it on him so discretely? It was almost shameful, to let an elderly woman get one past him. He couldn't tell Yoruichi about it of course. That would practically be _asking_ her to make a gibe about the fallen pride of the Kuchiki Clan if their future leader could let an old lady outwit him. He definitely didn't need any of her teasing jeers at the moment.

"I bought it." He lied skillfully, taking the item from her hand.

"Really? At Hiro-bāchan's place?" Yoruichi inquired. "What for?"

He felt so strange lying to her. "For…" He swallowed dryly, scrutinizing the object. Would it _truly_ be so bad to give it to her? There are such things as platonic presents, right? "You." He finished quickly, before he could change his mind. What's done is done now. All he could do is hope he didn't just set a ticking time bomb to explode in his face.

"For me?" He heard her question incredulously. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

"Yes." He confirmed tersely.

"Byakuya…"

He turned to her at the call of his name. Her expression was completely blank, giving him no insight as to her reaction.

"Thank you." She stated sincerely, giving him a smile unlike any other she had given before.

It left him speechless.

She then reached into her bosom, causing a bit of color to rise to the young noble's cheeks. She pulled out something and placed it into his palm. He looked down to see it was the small wooden heart they had gotten earlier today, still quite heated from its recent location.

"I know it isn't anything fancy," She started conversationally. "But just think of it as a memento of today, of the time we've spent together."

"I… I'll cherish it." He declared, closing his hand around it. He wished he could say something more, something that would let her know how much this meant to him, how much _she_ meant to him. But his mind ran empty at the thought, reflecting the dark silence surrounding them.

And suddenly that echoing hush was filled by the peals of fireworks taking flight in the night sky. Motley streaks of color rippled their way across a sea of darkness, taking shape and form and embellishing all in their sight. Specks of kaleidoscopic color rained from the heavens to the earth, shattering in the sky and fading like phantoms of the night.

The sight was breathtaking.

"Kūkaku's really outdone herself this year." Yoruichi whispered lowly, her voice inaudible over the salvo of canons.

Byakuya drifted his eyes from one beauty to another, his scope upon Yoruichi's profile and the multicolored reflections across it. She seemed to sense his gaze and turned towards him, before her eyes fell to the item on his lap. He glanced down and remembered the necklace, proceeding to hand it to her.

"Would you mind putting on?" She asked, sweeping her short hair to the side and exposing her neck to him.

Byakuya nodded silently in response, moving himself closer to her and clasping the chain in its designated place. She turned to give a word of thanks, but her voice stopped short as she noticed the proximity between them.

They were close, too close…

Yet somehow, not close enough…

Yoruichi took in the countenance of her pupil, those shapely cheekbones and pin-straight nose, the creamy white skin that looked smooth to the touch, those silver grey orbs that sparkled with the reflections of explosions in the sky. She could see great depths within them, to the parts of him that even _she_ had yet to discover.

And when those eyes gradually drifted down the scape of her face… halting at the region of her lips… she couldn't help but feel so hypnotized… so lost… transfixed in a chasm of space and time where all that existed was this boy before her… this embodiment of beauty that she dared to call her pupil…

He seemed much closer to her now, as if each unit of distance between them was disappearing into the midsummer's night. She felt her eyes dimming shut as their lips brushed softly, ghosting over smooth skin and sending a sensual shiver down her spine. She felt his hands reach up to gently cup at her cheek, pulling himself closer to her, moving deeper into the kiss. His lips were so supple and warm against her own, the subtle sweetness of dango still lingering on their surface…

Everything about this was enchanting. The scene just too perfect, too uncanny for her to think that this was nothing but a dream. She couldn't possibly be here, under the glimmering lights of fireworks, kissing her student in the sudden heat of passion and lust...

But she was.

And she shouldn't.

No, she _couldn't_.

Yoruichi pulled back at the daunt of realization, her heart pounding wildly and her breath coming short. She came face to face with reality, with the fact that she had let herself lose control.

Byakuya seemed just as flustered by the scenario, his pale cheeks a sweet shade of crimson and his fingers gingerly touching at his lips.

They locked eyes in a deafening silence. And moments later, Yoruichi stood, dusting off her kimono before turning herself towards the edge of the roof. She spoke once, in a blank yet pensive tone.

"Let's go."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. Chapter Sept

_A/N: Well I'm upset about this chapter because the original version I wrote was sooo much better (I think) and I didn't want to have to rewrite this whole thing because of my computer crash (sigh). But I currently don't have any internet access so I kind of just have to post whenever I get around to stealing some WiFi around town :(_

_Anyways, thanks so much to __Frazi, blackrozegirl, Namii, TheUnforgiveable, 12hinata123, nonok, Nom11-3, Cass Purser, __JimmyJoeBlob and Coco for your reviews!_

_And a personal thanks to viper911 for your heartfelt PM. It made me all teary-eyed and giddy so I just had to get up and post this. Thanks so much :)_

_Also, sorry if it's too short. It's the first approaching climax._

* * *

**Just a Boy**

**By: ****_ConteurCG_**

**_-~CHAPTER SEPT~-_**

Yoruichi stands authoritatively before him, hands posted neatly about her hips and her posture as austere as the situation. She speaks solemnly, her tone free from any emotional undertones and her expression schooled into that of a sagely teacher.

"Now Senka, or Flash Blossom, is a highly advanced Shunpo technique. The practitioner moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal their Saketsu and Hakusui in two rapid blows. This technique is one of the most deadly attacks that could ever possibly be inflicted upon any shinigami. It has..."

Though he is fully aware of the importance of this introduction for whatever lesson they'll be starting today, Byakuya finds himself unable to be wholly attentive in the lecture, his mind gradually obfuscating each and every word that parts from his sensei's lips.

The same lips that had been pressed forbiddingly against his just some days ago.

He hadn't had a peaceful hour since, his mind replaying that day's events like a never ending soap opera that he wished he hadn't been a part of. After they had rode home that night (in the most awkwardly silent carriage ride in the history of partnered travel), she hadn't spoken a word when he had told her good night, nor even spared him a glance as he trudged through the gates of his manor, his head dipped low as he still tried to convince himself that the kiss had been real, that he had actually locked lips with _the_ Shihōin Yoruichi, his sole companion and teacher. And when he awoke to a Second Division shinigami in his bedroom the next morning, relaying the message that Yoruichi would be cancelling their next few training sessions due to 'Commander obligations', he had almost lost all hope of ever putting his mind at ease.

So what was he to do now, he wondered, staring blankly at his sensei as she lectured him with the same formality and distance that she had given him during their last training session. It hurt even worse than it did the first time, having gotten a chance to get so close to her only to be pushed away once more, behind this thickening barrier of a student teacher relationship.

He has to ask: will it ever break down?

"Now attack me, Byakuya."

Those words finally called upon his full attention, drawing him back from the depths of cogitation and to the bleak reality before him. Yoruichi held a bokken outstretched towards him and he hesitantly took it from her grasp, slightly unsure of what to do with it considering he had only been half listening to everything she had been stating in the last some minutes. He took his sword stance as he had been taught throughout his life, holding the wooden sword tightly between his fingers as he regarded Yoruichi standing patiently before him, her expression impassive.

"What do you think you're doing, Byakuya?"

The young noble gave a slightly bewildered look, still maintaining his position.

"We're not simply sparring here." She calmly exhorted. "You're attempting a covert and lethal attack. You must strike from the shadows with speed and precision. Now go."

The Kuchiki heir gave a terse nod before shunpoing to a nearby tree, ensconcing himself amongst the shadows of leaves. He watched her silently from where she stood upon the grass, her back turned towards him in feigned ignorance though he knew she could pinpoint his exact location. He had to wonder why she chose to teach him Senka in the first place. Even though he had been advancing greatly under her tutelage, he doubted that he was at the level of learning such a severe technique. This was the sort of shunpo most likely taught only at the Second Division or during the upper years at the academy. He hoped that she had chosen to teach him this because she truly thought that highly of him. And if that was the case, he needed all the more reason to execute this technique flawlessly. After all, he had promised her that he would prove himself worthy of being her pupil, so he couldn't be as flawed as he had been during their previous lessons.

Counting to ten in crouched position, Byakuya prepared himself to attack. Using the Onmitsu Shunpo, he leapt down with aims ready; his movements so sharp and silent that not a blade of grass shifted beneath his feet. He appeared behind her with sword outstretched, preparing himself to make a blow at the upper center of her back, where her Hakusui was located. He expected her to shift out of his range at this point. But instead, she stood firm, as though waiting for the cut. This was something that he found hard to believe, considering she could avoid his attack without even bothering to turn around. The edged tip of the wooden sword had only been a hair's breadth from making contact with her bare back when he swung the sword down to halt his movement, the heavy momentum he had built with shunpo causing his body to shift forward and collide against her back before falling backwards onto the grass.

She turned to look down upon him, her arms coming to cross over her chest. "Why did you stop?"

Byakuya blinked in confusion. "But… but you didn't -"

"I told you to attack me, Byakuya." She chided. "Now get up and do it again."

The young noble was growing more bewildered by the second. Did she _want_ him to actually hit her? Was there some other motive to this lesson like it had been with the Onmitsu Shunpo? He stood up and dusted off his clothing before retreating back into the trees, still pondering over the otherworldly behavior of his sensei.

Yoruichi watched him withdraw with vacant eyes, her hands gripping tightly at her arms as she did so. Despite her placid and contained disposition, there lie a tumultuous storm of emotions within her. She felt distressed and overwrought, conflicting thoughts and feelings left an aching pain in her chest and her mind with an unbearable headache. It was a war of sorts; one side yearned for this boy's destruction, this noble catalyst who had withered her resolve and the unequivocal relationship she had once shared with Kisuke. The opposing side sadly ached for this boy's presence (his body, his thoughts, his affections…). Her heart burned fervently with a mutinous infatuation. To hear his voice, to just _see_ him, was sending her body into a whirlwind of passion. She could never recall a time in her life when she had felt this way, so distraught and bemused, so heart-struck and nettled. All she knew was that she wanted him.

She _needed_ him.

And this was the fact that hurt the most, because she could truly never have him.

He was a student, her noble pupil, of different age and familial ties, of greatly differing ranks and titles. He was born of the Kuchiki's, a clan that prided itself on stoicism and rigid nobility, one of wealth and prestige, that played by the book to a tee and had never faltered under the eye of the public in all its history and lineage. She too was bred of high pedigree and status. To be of the Great Noble Clans was an honor in itself and held expectations that were much too grandiose for just any commoner to handle.

But her clan had its own varying distinction from any other. They were intertwined with the Gotei 13, the very primal defense of the entire Soul Society. This meant her family was not just a family but an army, one that bred only warriors and generals and held no account for anything less. And she was born the leader of such a clan, one who was told from the very moment she could speak that she would be a warrior and general, that she would rule and command the lives of thousands of men and women, that she would bear the weight of her entire clan upon her shoulders. She had no choice, no say. She couldn't deny or refuse, nor voice her fears that she would fail them, that she wouldn't live up to the standards they had set for her. But she had not only met their expectations, she surpassed them, becoming a general at such a tender age and proving herself worthy as the commander of the entire Stealth Force. She had kept true to their doctrines, and all of this without losing her sanity and happiness in the process. It was her rebelliousness and jocular persona that kept her battered mind at bay. It was childhood friends like Kisuke that gave her a shoulder to lean on, loyal subordinates like Suì-Fēng that gave her motives to lead, and tetchy nobles like Byakuya that gave her a reason to laugh.

She had settled into a day to day rhythm, one in which she joyfully lived as she pleased, but all within the confines of her role as clan leader. The thought to rebel against her clan had never crossed her mind because she had never had a reason to question their authority.

But now was a different story, now that this ache in her chest had yet to dissipate and her unrequited love was becoming an issue. She couldn't lose herself because of some ephemeral infatuation. Perhaps this strong sensation she was feeling now wasn't truly love but simply a phase in her life. Because in truth, she had never been deeply in love to even know what it feels like. A part of her was hoping this so-called love was erroneous, that it was simply sudden lust and not the heart-wrenching passion it felt like. She didn't want to feel so strongly about anyone. It made her feel so out of control of herself, that her heart was just bare and exposed for the breaking. She needed to prove this wasn't true, that _he _wasn't true. She needed to see he was just like the others, like any cold-hearted noble of the Kuchiki Clan that would place his duty before the life of any other. She needed to show herself that he wasn't worth all this heart ache, that he would always be a nobleman before any other aspect of his life, that he would even harm his own teacher to simply prove his worth….

So now, she waits.

Wistfully…

Patiently…

She feels his presence as he leaps down from the tree, his body rushing forward as it suddenly appears behind her. She turns toward him this time, ready to see the look on his face as he attempts to deliver his fatal blows. She's ready to go so far as to actually let him cut her, not deep enough to pierce her Saketsu but just enough to puncture it. She tries to keep her expression impassive as he braces himself, the edged tip of his bokken swinging down swiftly towards her chest. He stops.

"You stopped again, Byakuya." She evinces tetchily.

"You're not moving." He clarifies, the sword still pointed at her.

"I told you to attack me."

"But what if -"

"Are you questioning my orders?" She intrudingly inquires.

"No, I just -"

"Then do as you're told, Byakuya. You'll complete this lesson without fail."

The young noble turns on his heels without another word, a sudden air of tension surrounding him. He vanishes silently into the trees and waits for his chance to strike. Despite the sense of control he's learning to reign over his ramped temper, he still can't help this sudden rise in irritation he feels along with his growing confusion. There just has to be some other motive to this lesson, he thinks. She can't possibly expect him to actually attack her, especially with a technique as lethal as this. He just has to analyze and figure things out, just like the way he disinterred the other motive to the fire-bed sprints. She must be testing his courage or something like that. If he only had a bit more time he could think things through… His mind just isn't quite at its top form today, what with all the drama happening between them as of late.

But none of those circumstances really matter at the moment. What's most important is that he completes this lesson by today, and all without any form of retribution. While taking a deep breath to steady himself, a sudden flash of thought quickly crosses Byakuya's mind, a conjecture as to the true purpose behind this lesson.

Obedience.

She wants to test his ability to obey her without question. She wants to know he has her upmost loyalty in obeying her commands. This just _has_ to be the reason for such uncanny behavior. Why else would she put herself at risk and ask of such dire requests from him. She wants him to learn that even her most outrageous orders must be complied, even if it means that he has to harm his own teacher. There was no way she was just going to let him strike her. She must have been planning to avoid his attack at the very last second. Or maybe even better, she had some sort of stand-in of dummy that was playing her role. Perhaps it wasn't even her that was standing some distance away from him now, just a false image of his actual sensei.

Nodding at his justification for such a lesson, Byakuya leapt down in preparation to strike. He felt more confident now that he had a feasible reason for doing this, his legs pumping swiftly beneath him and a rush of spiritual energy coursing through his body. His bokken held tightly in his palm, Byakuya drew his hand back to make a fierce strike towards her back, surveying for any signs to prove this woman was a ruse. She then abruptly turned towards him as his sword was brought down to make a swift cut through the air. And when those golden eyes finally met his gaze, all his previous theories seemed to dissolve in thin air. This was Yoruichi, he knew it. With those radiant eyes, seeming so powerful in their intensity, there was no question of her validity.

So what was he doing now, he questioned, as the tip of his sword made contact with her torso, slicing through the upper fabric of her halter top and scraping against the skin of her chest. She had to be suppressing all her reiatsu, he thought. There was just no way a wooden sword could cut her flesh, no matter how sharp the tip is. And Yoruichi seemed unphased throughout the whole ordeal, even when he had finally gained a sense of reality and stopped the sword from continuing its tread. It halted right at the center of her chest, where her Chain of Fate had once been in a previous life. And with the tip still tangent to the bare skin of her upper-body, Byakuya tried to still his rapidly beating heart, his mind trying to gain a grip of the sin he had nearly committed.

"Once again, you've failed, Byakuya."

The Kuchiki heir couldn't mask the outward stupor on his face. _Failed?_ He echoed in the frame of his mind. Was stopping himself from murdering his teacher considered a failure? Had she lost her sanity in the some days that they hadn't spoken?

"If I hadn't stopped," He began solemnly, feeling quite tetchy that she was calling him a failure despite her obvious delusion. "You would have been greatly injured."

"Why does that matter?" She questioned tensely. "I asked that you attack me. Yet on your own assumptions you decide not to do so, directly disobeying my orders and preventing your completion of this lesson."

Byakuya was feeling outright indignant at this moment. Just what did she want from him? What was the purpose of all this? He hated feeling so bewildered. He flexed his grip on the bokken in his hand, still making contact with her Saketsu.

"I thought you wanted to prove yourself to me, to your clan."

"I do." He quickly refuted, his tone reflecting the confusion and anger within him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was right.

"Then do it, Byakuya." She stated calmly as she wrapped her hand around the tip of the sword, dragging it from the center of her chest to the left, precisely where her heart would be. "Finish this."

He felt his breaths coming short now, his heart pounding as his hand tightened its grip on the sword. Was this a ruse? He didn't think so, at least not with the genuine sincerity in her eyes and the way sweat was prickling at the back of his neck. What would happen if he did it? Would she somehow save herself and tell him she was proud of him, that he was worthy of being her student? And what if he didn't? Would she call him a failure, a coward, a man who couldn't keep his promises and obey the commands of his superiors? This felt like torture, as though no matter which choice he made there was no way that he would end without failure. Why did it have to be like this? Was this some sort of punishment for kissing her at the festival? He couldn't imagine her ever being so cruel, but who knows how unpleasant it may have been for her, to have to kiss him twice without her consent or admission.

But even so, he couldn't do it. Whether he knew that she was real or not, whether she could somehow survive such a fatal attack, whether she refused to teach him for the rest of his life or even demanded to never spend another moment in his presence… He couldn't do it.

"I cannot."

Yoruichi felt her eyes widen slightly at his statement, before narrowing to an accusing gaze.

"So you're openly refusing to obey my orders?"

"Yes."

The way he answered so quickly, without hesitation or remorse. His boldness was unsettling, her mind growing more perplexed. "Why?"

_Why?_ Byakuya had to stop and ask himself that too. Here he was, refusing to complete a lesson, refusing to obey his superior, refusing to gain his teacher's approval and ultimately refusing the very teachings of his entire clan. And why? Simply for the sake of not harming her? Even if she may not be in harm's way at all? Why was he willing to go so far? To put so much at risk for her wellbeing?

He knew the answer of course. He had probably known it all along. But to say it, those three powerful words… Well that would take a bit more difficulty.

"Because," He began, feeling his body shift into a state of distress as he tried to process his next statement. He knew he might be digging his own grave here, and he knew this might be the end of the only friendship he had ever had. But even so, he had to say it. At some point, at some time, he would have to confess. And what better time than on the brink of stabbing her…

"I love you."

.

.

.

Yoruichi felt a shift in dimensions, one in which she heard bizarre things like 'I love you' part from her student's lips.

"What?"

Byakuya brought the sword down to his side, forcing himself to meet her gaze despite the fact that his heart had failed him some time ago.

"I… I said I love you."

There it was again. That shift. And if it wasn't for the fact that she had read his lips that time (or for the fact that his cheeks held more color that humanely possible), she would have doubted that she heard it again.

"You… I…"

He didn't think there could ever be a day when he left Shihōin Yoruichi speechless. Her expression held a look of utter shock, with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide with bemusement. It was probably wrong of him to think such a thing but he honestly found the look quite attractive on her, especially with the torn center of her halter top, revealing a subtle slip of her breast to him.

Deciding that he should leave before she regained her senses and demanded that he never set foot on her manor again, Byakuya dropped the sword and turned to make his leave, feeling his pride surprisingly intact despite having just set his entire life aflame.

"Wait."

He turned at the sound of her voice, seeing that she had regained her composure in the short steps he had taken to walk away from her. He had no idea of what she might say to him now, his mind running over a few insults that she could probably throw his way before leaving him for dead.

She closed the distance between them with flash step, disappearing from his sight and reappearing before him just milliseconds later. With a hand at her hip and her expression inscrutable, Byakuya prepared himself for the worst of the worst.

She brought a hand to his chin, tilting his face in her direction. "I don't recall saying this lesson was over."

Byakuya hadn't expected that knowing smirk on her lips, even as they slowly descended upon his own, pulling him into a soft and sudden passionate kiss.

He had kept still throughout the whole ordeal, his mind in such a state of shock that he could do nothing but go stiff in stupefaction. And just when he had finally regained his senses and managed to actually kiss her back, she slowly withdrew from him with lidded eyes, her hand coming to rest upon his cheek as she gazed at him fervently.

"I love you too, Byakuya."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Review!... Please?_**


	9. Chapter Huit

_A/N: This chapter is kind of boring and short and is pretty much only transitional towards the second part of the story. And if anyone's looking to beta for this, please PM me._

_Thanks so much to 12hinata123, flightingphoenix, Frazi, swiftfeet10, Coco (I would love if you drew for this!), xSilentWolf and elebelly for your reviews! I really love hearing your thoughts so thanks so much for sharing them :)__  
_

**Just a Boy**

**By: **_**ConteurCG**_

_**-~CHAPTER HUIT~-**_

It is said that love is truly a muddling thing, a feeling that dulls all sense of reason and logic and leaves its victims in almost hypnotic daze.

It is said that the first love is the worst of them all, where one is so sweetened by innocence and fancies that one simply falls head-first into a endless sea of passion.

Kuchiki Byakuya has fallen in love, _deeply_.

He sees the world through rose-colored glasses, where everything is bright and pure and true, where birds sing a symphony just to suit his heady daze, where flowers bloom just for the sake of romance. He's now in a world where the sky just seems bluer, much clearer than it had seemed just the day before. The sun shines just to smile upon him as he strolls toward the training grounds of the Shihōin Manor. He's unaware of the subtle smile at his lips, the way his skin is glowing in reflection of his mirth.

He had decided not to shunpo to the grounds today. Despite his eagerness to arrive there, he just couldn't let the world rush by on a day like this, not when everything seems so perfect and joyous and genial in all its beauty. He sighs unknowingly as he settles himself beneath a tree on the training fields, glancing down at a small patch of daisies by his feet. He reaches down to pluck one of them up from the ground, bringing it to his eye and twirling it slightly in his fingers. It's so bright, he thinks, so flawless.

Just like her.

"Well, don't you look cheery."

His head shoots up to see her striding slowly towards him, captain's haori fluttering in the wind as her mulberry hair tosses lightly around her shoulders.

_Had she grown more beautiful since yesterday?_

"Did I keep you waiting long?" She asks colloquially as she approaches him . "I had to look over a few mission reports before I got here."

"No, I just arrived." He replies as he stands himself up, dusting off his clothing in the process. He glances at the unblemished hem of her shihakusho top and remembers how he had torn it just yesterday, in the midst of their expressive training session. "Are we continuing Senka today?"

"No," She gives a small shake of her head as she continues those gradual steps towards him. She smirks and Byakuya suddenly feels slightly nervous in her presence, after years of being pulled into her sadistic tricks, even now he's still quite leery of that notorious grin.

"I have something else planned for us." She says lowly with that mystifying smirk, closing what little distance is left between them.

Byakuya could feel his back against the tree now, wondering if he'd unwittingly stepped away from her.

It's not supposed to be like this, he thinks, suddenly feeling like the cornered prey of a wildcat. Now that they've confessed their mutual affections to one another, things are supposed to be different. With no more trickery and games, no more teasing and toying. They were in a relationship now, right? She wasn't supposed to be staring at him with those predacious golden eyes or that feral smirk ever-present at her lips.

"Yoruichi," He begins unsteadily, heart beating a little faster at this shortening proximity. "Shouldn't we be –" He suddenly has a small finger at his lips, quelling his attempt at demur.

"You talk too much, Byakuya." She teases.

He was just about to voice the blatant hypocrisy of that statement when she leaned down to brush her lips against his own. And Byakuya, still quite unused to such intimacy, automatically stiffened in reaction. He felt her smile against his immobile lips, her hands coming to rest upon his shoulders before slipping up to the back of his neck, toying with the raven hair she found there. She swirled her fingers around those loosened strands from his ponytail, still brushing her lips featherlight against his own. Her touches were faint and soothing, as though she were trying to pacify his flagrant tension.

And Byakuya did find himself loosening beneath her caress, tilting his chin ever so slightly to press his lips more firmly against her own. He hesitantly let a hand drift to her cheek, brushing lightly at the warm brown skin as she leaned her body against his own. He tensed at the soft form suddenly pressing against him, feeling the supple rise of her bosom as it pushed against his chest. His heart began pacing into a frantic speed as heat began to flood rather quickly through his body. The novel sensations were overwhelming to the young noble. Her hands, her lips, her _body_ were all tangent to him, teasing him in a seductive caress and sparking a new wave of adrenaline in his body. He felt steady currents of heat flowing southward, ones that were making him yearn for these pleasing sensations. He let his arms come to wrap around her body, locking her soft form tightly to him and praying that she never would escape. He felt himself growing urgent and needy in the kiss, leaning to press more firmly against that sweet, soft, nothingness.

…_Nothingness_?

Byakuya let his eyes flutter open, taking in the sight of the vacant haori in his arms. It crumpled itself and slipped out of his grasp, falling to the ground in a little white heap. He blinked down at the captain's coat with complete shock on his face, wondering if he had somehow fallen asleep against the tree and was now currently in a bizarre nightmare. He glanced quickly around the fields, seeing nothing but grassy plains and the barrier of trees surrounding it.

_What in the world just happened?_

Byakuya was pondering if the heat had made him delusional, glancing back down to the coat currently pooled at his feet. No, he couldn't have just thought it up. Why else would her captain's haori be here? He wondered if people could somehow vanish in thin air, without even the trace of a flash step technique. He had never heard of such a thing of course, but perhaps some strange phenomenon had just occurred to him, maybe Yoruichi had fallen prey to some sort of –

"Still haven't figured it out yet?"

His head quickly swiveled in her voice's direction, seeing nothing but a ruffle of leaves among tree branches.

"It's called Utsusemi."

He nearly jumped at how close that voice was to him, turning around to find her reclined against the tree he had been standing in front of. He felt a mixture of relief, love and anger at once, wondering if she prided herself on giving him heart attacks.

"How… How could…"

"It's an advanced shunpo technique," She informed him calmly. "What you saw was a clone, or more so an afterimage."

"But it felt so…"

"Real?" She finished with a smirk, straightening herself from the tree. "It can take damage too, you know? It bleeds and everything."

Byakuya's brow was furrowed in disbelief. "I… I just don't understand."

"And that's what I'm here for." She stated solemnly, placing a hand at her hip. "I'm a bit surprised that you couldn't tell it wasn't me though. You think I'd really kiss you like such a prude?" She smirked alluringly. "I'm a bit wilder than that, Byakuya."

The young noble bent down to pick her haori off the grass, using it as an excuse to hide the rose color at his cheeks.

"The clone only fades when its afterimage has been disrupted. Depending on how skilled the user is, it can last for quite a long time. And the longest record for which is currently held by yours truly." She informed him smugly.

If not for his well-bred decorum, Byakuya would have rolled his eyes at her never-ending hubris.

"So I assume you plan on teaching me this?"

"Yes, somewhat."

Byakuya arched a brow. "Somewhat?"

"Well each shunpo technique I've taught you so far has combined various elements into mastering each one. The Onmitsu Shunpo focuses on the control of spiritual pressure along with speed, while The Flash Blossom focuses on Zanjutsu along with speed. And this technique, the Utsusemi," Yoruichi begins sagely as she takes the haori from his hands, is focused solely on speed and no other elements. "

"So the greater your speed, the more efficient your afterimage will be?"

"Exactly," Yoruichi confirmed. "But it's not just simply running around in circles; there's a series of footwork that's vital in the process."

"I see." Byakuya gave a pensive nod at this. "So we'll be performing speed exercises?"

"Eh, I don't know about that," She waved him off nonchalantly, giving a quick stretch to her limbs. "It's kind of boring to be doing exercises on a day like this, don't you think?"

The Kuchiki heir was partially confused by this, wondering if she was implying that they skip their lesson. "So how would we go about practicing speed?"

"Well there are other ways to improve your shunpo, Byakuya." She informed with a smirk. "Some of which I know you're _quite_ familiar with."

Byakuya was about to inquire what exactly she meant, but his hair suddenly falling to his shoulders was enough of an answer to that question.

"Well?" Yoruichi asked from some distance behind him. He didn't have turn around to see what was held in her hand. "How about a game of tag for old time's sake, _Byakuya-bo_?"

Strangely, the raven heir wasn't upset by this familiar guile. Slightly irritated, yes, but surely not as irate as he had always been when she typically stole his hair tie. He turned himself to meet her golden gaze, regarding her stance upon the branch of a nearby tree. She had that perennial smirk at her lips, Stealth Force uniform clinging taut to her petite and lithe body. He felt that novel sensation from earlier rising within him, one that had been drowned out from her previous façade. He had never finished getting ahold of that sinuous form, he remembered, after her clone had disappeared he had been so aghast by the sight of it that he had forgotten how steamy their kiss had been growing. And the pleasing sensations the had been feeling at that moment were slowly rising high as he regarded her rather revealing uniform, the way her warm brown skin seemed to shimmer in the light.

Byakuya supposed that this game of tag wouldn't be like any other they had before...

Because this time, it wasn't the ribbon he was chasing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There was a knock at his door.

"What is it?"

"Captain Kuchiki, sir, It's 12th Seat Kutsenu Neji. You requested that I meet you immediately after my shift, sir."

"Come in."

Kuchiki Ginrei watched his office fusuma slide open, revealing his 12th Seat kneeling down in the doorway. The young man kept his head bowed.

"I said you may enter, 12th Seat Kutsenu."

"Oh, my apologies, sir." The raven-haired young man quickly stood before entering, shutting the fusuma behind him and kneeling down before his captain's low table. "How may I be of assistance, Captain?"

"These reports," Ginrei gestured to the bound stacks of papers on either side of his desk. "I need you to deliver them to the Fourth Division promptly. After that, you're free to leave the barracks for today."

"Yes, sir," Kutsenu Neji gave a terse nod before standing up, retrieving both large stacks and placing them beneath his arms. "Thank you, sir." The diligent youngster gave another bow before leaving.

Ginrei let a breath of air pass through his lips when the door slid shut, turning to regard the view just beyond his window. It was still quite early in the afternoon, but surprisingly, he had no work whatsoever to attend to; this circumstance being quite rare in the 6th Division Barracks. Whether industriously placing his recruits through training drills, or completing mission reports for his squad's effective duties, there was always some task to occupy the elder's time, which was often quite unfortunate in maintaining relationships with his loved ones.

Briefly basking in his newfound leisure time, the Sixth Division Captain wondered just what it was he should occupy himself with at the moment. He supposed he could just retire early and get some much needed rest, but that aspect just wasn't quite so appealing at the present, at least not on a day like this. His thoughts gradually trailed to his tempestuous grandson, recalling that the young noble would always ask whether he would be staying at the main household for the evenings. As much as his grandson tried not to seem too doting, he could tell the young boy was quite lonesome at the manor. He believed the boy's notorious troublemaking tendencies were as a result of the lack of attention he receives from the other Kuchiki household members.

And it was with this knowledge that he requested the Stealth Force Commander to tutor his grandson. Despite the young noble's complaints about the Shihōin Heiress, Byakuya seemed most lively around the young woman's presence. Ginrei could also surmise that someone as skilled as the infamous Flash Master would no doubt be beneficial to his grandson's shunpo level, especially considering he would be administered to the academy quite soon. Having never witnessed her training sessions before, the elder Kuchiki was honestly rather curious to the teaching methods of the Second Division Captain…

Thinking perhaps he could use this time to take a visit to the Shihōin Manor.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Within the Inner Northwest Zone of the Seireitei District, two Seventh Squad members are standing guard.

"Genma would you get up already? We're supposed to be doing guard duty, you know?"

"Oh, relax," says Genma, whose currently sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, uncapping the small flask of saké he keeps in his shihakusho. "You new recruits are always so fucking angsty. I've been doing this for years now. Trust me, it's no big deal."

"But what if one of our superiors see you? It would be the both of us who get in trouble." Hiroku demurs.

"I doubt any of 'em will just be strolling around." Genma argues lightly, taking a few hefty gulps from his flask.

Hiroku frowns. "Didn't you hear about those recent disappearings in the Rukon District? What if there's an enemy around at this moment? We both have to be on alert, you know."

"Oh, please," Genma waves him off nonchalantly. "Take a look around you, Hiroku. You really think an enemy will show up on a day like this?" He lazily glances up at the sky. " The weather's fucking perfect and the area's as silent as can be. I don't care if you're a fucking demon from hell, there's no way you'd wanna spoil a Summer day like this."

Hiroku is just about to make his rebuttal when a huge gust of wind abruptly startles the two, tossing their uniforms in all sorts of directions and completely knocking the flask from Genma's hand.

Hiroku blinks with eyes wide, glancing rapidly around him for the unseen danger. "Just what in the world was that?!"

Genma sighs with a frown, picking up his now vacant flask. "Aw man, that was my last bottle!"

Hiroku is disturbed by his companion's nonchalance, still appearing quite frantic by the practical tornado that passed through. "Didn't you hear me, Genma?! What in the world just happened?! We have to report that to the fukutaicho immediately!"

"Oh, would you calm down." Genma quips, staring quite apologetically at his flask. "I swear, you newbies are so annoying. You make everything such a fucking big deal."

"But that _was_ a big deal!" Hiroku argues, waving his guard baton for emphasis. "Who knows what could have caused that!"

"Would you quit yelling?!" Genma snaps, causing his companion to stand stiffly. "That wasn't some fucking phenomenon, alright?"

Hiroku has managed to regain a bit of his composure. "Then you know what it was?" He asks his senior with all the innocence of a rookie.

"Yeah," Genma answers, trying to shake the last few drops of saké onto his tongue. "It was probably just Captain Shihoin and that Kuchiki brat."

"You mean the heir to the Kuchiki Clan?" Hiroku asks bewilderedly. "Why would the Stealth Force Commander be chasing him?"

"I don't fucking know." Genma replies, well irritated with all the questions and the fact that he won't get anymore saké until his shift is over. "Maybe she just gets a kick outta chasin' bratty nobles or something. Either way, I wish they'd quit running by here every time that_ I'm_ on watch. Jeez."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi's laughter chimes through the whole of Seireitei.

"You'll have to move faster than that, Byakuya!" She calls as she glances back at the noble behind her, flashing him a grin.

Byakuya doesn't understand how she could keep her footing so well and not even look ahead of her. He has to keep focused in order to leap over each post, barely managing to stay at her pace.

"You're not looking so well, Byakuya." Yoruichi teases, still looking backwards to regard him. She raises a brow, "Don't tell me all our training's been for nothing?"

The Kuchiki heir feels his temper rise at this, telling himself she's only teasing him to get him roused.

And unfortunately, it's working.

Byakuya knows it's pointless to argue against her. The only way he can prove her wrong is to show it to her. He narrows his gaze in concentration, channeling his reiatsu and using it push himself a bit further. He manages to nix some distance between them, the proximity so short that he could reach out and grasp one of her pant legs. And he attempts to do just that, using a spurt of spiritual energy through his feet in order to take a hold of her hakama.

She laughs in that same melodic chime, shifting out of his reach at the very last second and coming to a halt as she turns toward him. And Byakuya, who hadn't expected the abrupt stop, is on the verge of colliding quite harshly with her body. His feet skid on air as he tries to lessen the inevitable impact, seeing that Yoruichi is making no attempt to get out of his range. Just when he is about to make contact with her body, she jumps right over him, placing a hand on his head in midair and using it as leverage to flip her body and land right behind him.

"Too slow, Byakuya-bo," She sings as she flash steps off in the opposite direction, heading back on the same trail they had come from.

The young noble blinks dumbfounded for a moment, turning to see that she's already a tiny speck in the distance. Byakuya feels a vein spark on his forehead at the sight, deciding his patience had just about reached its limit in this game. He knew he would have to get much more serious now. It was about time that he proved he could win this challenge, once and for all.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Boy, it sure is nice out here today." Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division, takes a slow sip from his saké dish, staring up at the plum blossom tree in the outer yard of his barracks. "I don't think it can't get any more peaceful than this..."

As if on cue, a ghastly gust of wind suddenly sweeps through the fields. Thin blades of grass toss along with the current, plum blossoms raining from the trees as they shiver. A petal lands featherlight against the surface of his saké dish. And Kyoraku, who had been holding his hat to keep it from flying away, laughs lightly at the sight.

"It looks like they're at it again, Captain." Yadomaru Lisa, lieutenant of the Eighth Division, says insouciantly, not bothering to look up from the book in her hand.

"Those two just don't quit, do they?" He asks with that typical laidback tone, reclining against the grass as he looks up at the sky. A nostalgic expression drifts onto his face. "I remember when Juu-chan and I used to be that energetic."

Lisa looks up from her book at this, raising a brow in his direction. "_You_, energetic? You've really got quite a sense of humor there, Captain."

Shunsui chuckles lightly, pulling the brim of his hat to cover his eyes. "It would seem so."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Byakuya is speeding with fervor now, his face locked in an expression of determination as he follows the trail of reiatsu residue that Yoruichi had purposely left behind. He had lost track of her after the little stunt she pulled earlier, leaving him in the dust as she sped off in the direction they had come from, moving back towards the Shihoin Manor. He just knows that she must be planning something, something that he probably wouldn't be looking forward to once he got there. Their games of tag never usually worked out in his favor. And despite the fact that he actually thought he could win this one, it seemed that he was still way out of his league with their levels.

Back when he had first come to terms with his feelings for his sensei, Byakuya had pictured what it would be like if they were to ever be together. He had imagined that it would be at a time when he was much older than this, most likely when he would be a captain himself and held the title as head of the Kuchiki Clan. He had never imagined what it be like if it were to happen now, considering the idea seemed so farfetched in his mind. But now that this inconceivable notion was in fact conceivable, he had no conjectures as to what their relationship would be like now. He had never been intimate with anyone in his life, much less someone he was forbidden to be with and held a rank much higher than his own. It made him feel rather inferior in their novel relationship, like he was somewhat weak or recessive to her.

Byakuya didn't like this perception.

When he had once imagined their ideal future kinship (in a quite _masculine_ way, he might add), he had pictured them being of the same rank, of equals; where he was no longer the receptor of her trickery and gibes, where he could easily outmatch her on _any_ playing field. But he knew to think such a thing now would be preposterous. And as much as he wanted to say he held _some_ dominance over her, there was just no way that he could outdo her in any form of competition. And this fact was quite deterring.

Now that they were together, he wanted to prove himself worthy of her. And not just in the studious way that he had wanted to before, but now in terms of being her _lover_. He felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks at that thought. Even in the frame of his mind, just identifying himself as her lover was quite a poignant conception, something that sounded much too good to be true. And a part of him just wanted to let the whole of Soul Society know, that it was he, Kuchiki Byakuya, who had gained the affections of the infamous Second Squad Captain.

But then another part of him felt crestfallen, that the world would laugh if they knew they were together, that someone as young and amateur as himself could never be worthy of the notorious Shihōin Heiress. And that thought made him angry and dejected. It made him want to prove them all wrong, to show that he could truly be deserving of the older woman's adoration.

And if he couldn't even catch her in a game of tag, then what made him think that he could actually keep her?

Byakuya was solemn and silent as he leapt onto the training compound of the Shihōin Manor, all mirthful feelings of romance overshadowed by his current ire and emulation.

He had a game to win.

"Took you long enough."

Byakuya turned his head to see her standing some distance from him, a hand at her hip and that playful grin on her lips.

Yoruichi felt her smile falter as she met his gaze, instantly taking note of the chilled wrath in his eyes.

_Had he actually gotten so upset over a game of tag?_

"Is everything alright, Byakuya?" She asked, approaching him without a hint of humor in her tone.

"Yes." He answered, and she automatically knew it was a lie. Those slight wrinkles at his brow and the tension at his jaw was enough a response to her question. She decided to play along though.

"So you still want that hair ribbon?" She asked, replacing that smile on her face to try and lighten the mood.

"Where is it?" He questioned, glancing over her form before meeting her gaze. She wondered if he knew how powerful his eyes were at the moment, the way the stormy grey color was burning with a silent rage. They were seriously going to be quite frightening one day, she thought, fully knowing that it couldn't be the game that was causing his indignance.

_Then what could possibly be making him so angry?_

She wanted to outright ask him but such an approach would probably be futile. The Kuchiki heir wasn't one to go confessing his feelings and she doubted that he was taught to do so anyway. She had to go about this in a surreptitious manner. And being the head of the Stealth Force, she was fortunately skilled with being clandestine.

"Do you really want to know?" She inquired, closing all but mere distance between them.

"This is a part of my training, is it not?" He replied. "Of course I plan on completing this."

"Well yeah," She confirmed lightly. "But I didn't think you'd get so serious about it."

"I just want to master this technique." He answered, looking into her eyes but not truly looking _into_ them. "And if playing this game is necessary in doing so then I have to take it seriously in order to win."

Yoruichi felt like she was getting close to gaining her answer.

_And now to work the whole truth out of him…_

"Well, aren't you studious?" She teased lightly, reaching up to place a hand at his cheek. She gave him a warm smile, her tone just as comely. "I've never seen you so passionate about any of our lessons, Byakuya. This one must really mean something to you."

He shifted his eyes from her gaze for a moment, looking elsewhere with a bit of frustration. "I… I just want to show you I can do this, that I could handle anything you throw at me."

Yoruichi felt her brow furrow at this. _Handle anything? What's that supposed to mean?_

She knew she had to coax the rest from him now, to use her knowledge and charms to sweet him. She let her hand drift up from his cheek to his loosened hair, running her fingers gently through the alabaster strands in a soothing pattern. She let her head rest between his neck and shoulder, placing her other hand at the small of his back and speaking calmly to him. "What do you mean by that, Byakuya?"

He shivered slightly when she spoke and she knew he must have felt her breath against the skin of his neck. He leaned in just so to the hand at his hair, tilting his head slightly to let her gain greater access to it. She didn't have to look to know the pale boy was heated, his hair was one of his weak spots.

His reply came some moments later, the sound of it much less stern than before. "I… I want… I want to be worthy of you, Yoruichi."

She automatically pulled her head up at this, determined to see the look on his face. It was a disheartened and resentful expression, one that looked so out of place on the typically levelheaded boy. She felt herself grow upset at the sight of it. But of course such an emotion wasn't reflected on her face.

"Why would you think you weren't, Byakuya?" Unfortunately her tone gave her indignance away.

"Because…" He didn't meet her gaze, still looking elsewhere with despondence. "Because you… I'm not…"

"You're not what, Byakuya?" She pressed, putting two fingers at his chin and gently forcing him to meet her gaze.

"It's nothing." He shook his head lightly, stepping away from her. "Let's just continue the lesson alright."

"No." She herself was quite shocked by how fearsome her tone was. Seeing his posture go tense at the command, she lightened her voice to try and mitigate him, moving closer towards him and framing his face in her hands. "Listen to me, Byakuya." She looked into his eyes with as much sincerity as she could muster. "You're as worth of me as I am worthy of you. Do you understand?"

He stared back at her with a thoughtful expression, then shifted his gaze downward. "It's just that -"

"_No_," She firmly interrupted him, causing him to bring his eyes back to her. "Just _nothing_, alright? Nothing matters but you and me right now, okay?"

His face was expressionless, but silver grey eyes were just _swimming_ with emotions.

"Okay?" She prompted him once more, slightly startled by this sensitive side of him that she had never witnessed before.

He gave a slight nod of his head. And for a second, she swore she saw his eyes glazed with moisture. But then he blinked and all remnants were gone, giving her the impression that she may have imagined it.

There was a moment of quietness that reigned between them, one where he looked at her and she looked at him, both regarding each other in silence but so much emotion was threading through the air that she felt almost obliged to reach out and take his hand. He glanced down at the gesture before meeting her gaze once more. And when he looked up this time, she saw a ghost of a smile at the Kuchiki's lips. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies at the sight of it.

Then she tried to remember the last time she ever used a term like 'fluttered with butterflies' to describe her stomach condition. When she couldn't recall one, she opted to kiss the life out of him instead.

Byakuya hadn't expected her to tug on his hand and pull him to her, colliding with her toned yet soft body as she captured his lips with perfect aim. It was _nothing_ like the kiss he had shared with her clone this morning, this one was so full of ardent passion and unrestrained lust that he could only receive and not give back in the heat of it all. Her lips were so soft and plump, moving skillfully against his own, the way her hands dwelled over his chest and shoulders before bring them to lock behind his neck. His heart was racing like a stallion in his body, pumping heat throughout his form as he finally managed to move along with the swell of the fervent kiss. He let his hands drift to her cheek then to her neck, slipping over her shoulders and arms before wrapping themselves around her waist. He pulled her tightly to him, feeling every sensual curve that made contact with his body and prompting heady need to flow straight to his core. He felt himself growing hard and immediately drew back, breathing heavily with a blush he knew was quite prominent on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat. "I… We should -"

"It's alright, Byakuya." She gave him a knowing yet humble smile. He made no move to express his consent at this, still blinking back at her with uncertainty. She fought to not outright chuckle at his chaste. It was honestly too cute for her handle, amplifying her desire to kiss him all the more. But she supposed she should try and take things a bit slower with the young noble, at least if she didn't want him end up fainting in all her ministrations.

She reached out and took his hand once more, staring in surprise a moment later when he hesitantly brought it to his lips and softly kissed the back of it. He looked back up at her with those amorous grey eyes, a tinge of pink at his cheeks as he regarded her.

Yoruichi decided she couldn't help herself, pouncing like a lecherous kitten on her prey.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kuchiki Ginrei turned himself from the sight, deciding he had seen more than enough of Captain Shihōin's 'teaching methods'.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
